My Adventures on Gaia
by Zaikia
Summary: Shell, an over-obsessed FF7 fan is pulled from her TV into the universe of Final Fantasy VII, where she meets Zack, Sephiroth and other people and causes chaos. SephxOC
1. Chapter 1

**My Adventures on Gaia**

Summary: Shell, an over-obsessed FF7 fan is pulled from her TV into the universe of Final Fantasy VII, where she meets Zack, Sephiroth and other people and causes chaos. SephxOC

**Me: This is the same character I used in I'M IN NARUTO and My Adventures in Kingdom Hearts. **

_**Chapter 1**_

"How many wings does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"How many?"

"One!" I replied. Cody and I both laughed. I was referring to Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII.

"Okay, if you ever meet him, I dare you to call him Sexyroth." Cody dared me. Cody was one of my best friends.

"Will do Ebisu-san." I say, doing a mock salute.

Oops, where are my manners? My name is Shell Elizabeth Harty; I am 18 years old (finally!!) with brownish-black hair with red, blue and blonde streaks that goes past my waist a little with hair slightly covering parts of my face; my hair was straight, but spiky and I also have grayish-green eyes. I wore black baggy jeans with chains, a blue short sleeve tight shirt, a black fishnet sleeve going from my left palm up to my left sleeve, a black and blue short sleeve jacket that ends above my waist and black biker boots. I wore several chains around my neck. I am 5'6" in height and 125 pounds in weight. Before, I weighed about 160 or 170, but I finally learned to exercise and I finally lost the weight I aimed for.

"Tayuya!!" I heard a voice call.

My ears perked up and I looked over to the left to see my friend Stormy running over to me. "Sasori!!" I said happily and glomped her.

We all have Naruto names. I'm Tayuya, Stormy is Sasori, Cody is Ebisu, Lindsey is Zetzu, Abi is Konan and Elizabeth is Anko.

Stormy and I both walked over to our spot, which was under a tree outside in the cool breezy weather. "What are you guys talking about?" she asks.

"FF7." Cody and I both replied.

"Cody told me how hot he is for Cloudy boy."

"Hey! I may be gay but I don't like Cloud! I like Sephiroth!"

I glared at him. "Sephy-sama is mine!!"

He glared back. "No mine!"

"Mine!!!"

"Mine!!!"

"MINE!!!!!!!"

"MINE!!!!!!!!"

"**MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

"**MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" **

"Would you two cut it out?!" Stormy yelled at us, hitting us both on the heads with her fists.

"Yes ma'am."

……………………….

"Oi! I'm eventful day at school!!" I said as I walked into my room. I then looked at my TV and it looked kinda weird. It was off, but it kinda looked like the darkness was moving.

"What the?" I walked over and poked it. My finger went through. "Whoa!" but when I tried to pull my finger back out, it wouldn't budge. "Uh-oh…."

My hand and arm then went in. "Holy shit!!" I cursed and grabbed both of my bags. That didn't help as I was pulled it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

**Meanwhile, in the Shinra Building………**

"Damnit Zack!! Get back here or I'll kill you!!!"

"Never!!!" Zack yelled, running away from a pissed off Sephiroth. All of a sudden, he heard screaming. "What the?" he looked up to see a girl fall down right on him.

_**SHELL'S POV**_

I fell on something soft, yet hard and both of my bags hit my head and back. "Owie……never touch your TV while it's off and moving….." I groaned. "At least I fell on something soft."

"My back………" a pained groan came from underneath me.

I looked and saw spiky black hair. I jumped off, grabbing my bags. "OMG! I'm sorry sir!"

"That's….alright…." the man stood up and my eyes widened.

"Hey, you're-!"

"ZACKERY FAIR!!!!!!!!"

Zack paled. "Run!!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Um, who are we running from?" I ask.

"Sephiroth!" he replied fearful.

I blinked. He then found a small closet big enough just for the two of us. He got in and then pulled me in, closing the door. I noticed I was probably too close to him. I blushed.

We both heard footsteps outside the closet and Zack whimpered slightly. I instantly covered his mouth with both hands. I mouthed 'Shhh'.

"Hey Seph, have you seen Zack?" a voice asks from outside.

"I'm looking for him right now." Replied a voice angrily.

"Oh dear, what did he do now?"

"Vandalized my office."

I blinked at Zack, who shrugged his shoulders. All of a sudden, something behind Zack crashed and both of us fell against the door.

The door was swung open and we both fell onto the ground. "Zack, are you an idiot?!" I yell. "You know you can't vandalize someone's office without getting in trouble!! Especially the General!!"

"Who are you?"

Both of us looked up to see a confused Angeal and an angry Sephiroth. Both of us paled.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 2**_

"This sucks….."

"Yeah….."

Currently, Zack and I were sitting in chairs with our hands handcuffed behind us. "Why the hell am I handcuffed?!" I yelled, squirming and struggling to get my hands free. "I didn't do anything!!"

"Because you came out of nowhere." Zack replied. I kicked him hard in the leg. "Ow!! What the hell was that for?!"

"You being a dumbass!!" I replied angrily. "You're the one who got Sephiroth mad!! So why the hell am I handcuffed!!!"

"Be quiet." The General said as he came into the room and in front of us. "Now, where did you come from?" he asks me.

"My TV. It sucked me in."

His eyes narrowed. I paled. "I'm only 18!!" I said bouncing around in the chair. "Don't kill me!! Kill Zack!!"

"How do you even know our names?" Zack asks.

"I heard them."

"What should we do with them Lazard?" Sephiroth asks.

"Get info from the girl. She may be a spy."

He turned to look at me, but I was gone. The hand cuffs on the ground. "Where did she go?"

Meanwhile, I panted heavily, rounding a corner and leaning against the wall. I inspected my wrists, which were now bleeding from the handcuffs. I winced in pain.

"Why did she run?"

"Who knows? Let's just find her."

I ran down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Angeal and Sephiroth were at just after I ran and saw a trail of blood leading down the hallway. "When'd she start bleeding?"

"Probably from the handcuffs."

I ran until I bumped into someone. Someone grabbed my wrists to prevent me from falling. "Ow!!!!!" I screamed. "Let me go!!!"

"What the?! You're bleeding Yo!"

I looked at the person holding my wrists. Reno. "Let me go!! Let me go!!" I screamed.

"Reno!!"

The both of us looked to see Angeal and Sephiroth. "Reno, hand over the girl." Angeal says.

"Why yo?"

I yanked my wrists from Reno and tried to run, but Sephiroth grabbed the back of my jacket. "I don't wanna die!!!!" I screamed, flailing my arms and blood flying everywhere.

"Stop moving!" he yelled. I stopped. He sighed. "I'll take the girl to get her wrists cleaned up while you go deal with Zack."

He let go of my jacket and pushed me forward. I have no clue what mess I got myself into.

………………………..

After I got my wrists cleaned up, we went back to Lazard's office. "So, where are you from?"

I sighed. "Fine, Junon."

Lazard leaned back in his seat. "See? That easy."

"How did you get here?" Angeal asks.

I shrugged. "Walked."

"Alright, since you have nowhere to stay, you'll stay with either Zack, Angeal, Genesis or Sephiroth." Lazard said.

"What?!" all four of them said.

I grinned. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun torturing all of you!"

Genesis pushed me towards Zack. "Take her!"

Zack pushed me towards Angeal. "No way! Too weird!"

Angeal then pushed me towards Sephiroth. "I can't have a child stay with me."

All of a sudden, a frying pan appeared in my hand and I smacked him upside the head with it. "Where the hell did that come from?!"

"Iz haze the power of cookies on meiz side!" I said happily. "Well……..I'll go with Sephy-sama then. Since everyone else doesn't like me!"

Angeal rubbed where I hit him softly. "You can't stay with me."

"Yeah, you look 12 to me." Genesis said.

A vein appeared on my forehead. "I'M 18 DAMMNIT!!!!"

"You don't look 18 to me." Zack says.

"Shut it puppy!!"

"Why does everyone call me that?!!!" Zack yelled, anime tears falling down his face.

"Because you look like a puppy!" I said and ruffled his hair. "Hmm?" I felt how spiky his hair was. "Ooohhhhhhhh!!!!!" I ran my fingers through Zack's hair.

"What are you doing?" Angeal asks.

"I love your hair Zack!!" I smiled.

"I feel so loved!!" Zack smiled.

All three first class soldiers exchanged looks. Genesis and Angeal backed away from me and Zack. "Alright, I think that's enough." Sephiroth grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me away from Zack. "I'll be right back."

…………………………

I stared at the back of Sephiroth's head as we made our way down the hallway. I stared at the long silvery hair that was just waiting to be touched.

Without thinking, I walked up and grabbed a small handful and tugged a little. "What are you doing?"

"How come your hair is so silky? What kind of shampoo do you use?" I ask, running my fingers through it. I had a habit of touching people's hair today. Yay for me!! "Your hair defies gravity! I wish mine did……"

He let out a sigh.

We finally reached his place, which was an apartment in the building. "I'll be gone for a while, make yourself at home." He left.

I blinked and grinned. "Never leave your apartment to a mentally insane teenage girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Jesus Crimmany, how much ice cream can one man have?!" I said and took out a small box of strawberry ice cream. I grabbed a spoon and dug in. All of a sudden, I heard slight whimpering.

I put my ice cream down and looked around for the whimpering. I looked under the bed and saw a full grown Guard Hound under the bed, whimpering. It looked like a big cat, but with a tentacle on its back.

"Its okay, come on out." I said to the hellcat.

It took a few tries, but the hellcat finally came out. It licked my hand. "Aww, you're so cute." I stroked its head. It purred.

"Hmmm, what should I call you?" I wondered. It was female. "I think I'll call you….Midnight."

Midnight meowed and licked my face. I looked over at the nightstand and saw a big pouch of Gil. "Yesss!!! Come on Midnight; let's go get you some toys!"

About five minutes later, both of us walked down the hallway towards the shops. We both walked into a shop. "Do you have any animal toys or food?"

"By the window." The clerk pointed.

We both went over and I picked up some cat toys, a medium bag of cat food and two bowls for food and water. I paid for them and we went back to the apartment. I put down food and water for Midnight and sat down on the couch while she ate. I also bought a collar for her.

A couple hours later, I was just about to doze off when the door opened. Midnight had been sleeping in my lap and her head lifted up at the sound of the door opening.

"What….? Shell, what's the meaning of this?" Sephiroth asks, eyeing Midnight.

"I found her under your bed."

"Zack……..I'm gonna kill him."

Midnight leaped out of my lap and walked over to sniff him. "Maybe she likes you." I say. Then, Midnight hit him in the face with her paw. "Or not….." she came back over to my lap.

Sephiroth rubbed the sore spot on his cheek. "Please tell me you're not keeping her."

"Yep! What better way to torture you?" I asked, stroking Midnight's back.

………………………

When I woke up the next morning, Seph was here and the next day he was gone too. I asked Zack where he had gone and replied. "He's out on a mission."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!!!" came an angry voice from somewhere in the Shinra building.

Zack cringed. "Guess he's back."

_Did something bad happen on the mission? _I wondered.

Midnight looked up at me and meowed. I stroked her head. "Oi, I'm going to visit Aerith. Be back in a few hours." Zack said to me and left the office.

I blinked. "What kind of mission was Sephiroth on?"

"A very dangerous one. One cadet died from a single slash wound across the chest." Lazard replied. "Sephiroth didn't know there were going to be Behemoths in the area."

_Those things were frigging hard to beat in the game. _I thought. All of a sudden, I heard a noise that I did not like. "Lazard….?"

"Yes?"

"Do you just hear….screaming?" I ask, concern in my voice.

"No I didn't."

_Hmm, must be my imagination then. _I thought. All of a sudden, my phone in my pocket vibrated and I answered it. "Hello?" I did have Zack's and Cloud's number. They gave it to me.

"_Shell, did you hear screaming?" _Zack asks.

"I did. Why do you ask? Did you hear it too?"

"_Yes, I think Seph might be in trouble." _

_Might be in trouble? Him? Isn't he supposed to be the general who isn't afraid of anything? _I thought. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"_Check his room. His keycard number is 3-2-5-8. I'm going to check the Science department. Call when you find him." _

"Alright." I hung up. "Let's go Midnight." I said. Midnight stood up and walked beside me.

When I reached Sephiroth's room, I punched in the numbers on the keypad and the door unlocked. I went in and found his boots up against the wall with clothes on the ground, leading to the bedroom. When I reached the bedroom, my eyes widened, beads of sweat rolling down my face. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Zack's number.

"_Did you find him?" _

"Y-yeah, Zack….come quick. I'm in his room." I replied shakily.

"_Alright, be there soon." _

I hung up and put my phone into my pocket. I walked over till I was beside the bed. _Poor Seph….why does Hojo do these things to him? _

Midnight meowed and put her front paws onto the bed and licked his face. "Midnight don't do that." I whispered.

She looked at me with a sad look on her face. "Now you like him?" I ask.

She meowed. "Guess that's a yes."

Suddenly, there was pounding on the door, which startled me. I grabbed the place where my heart was. It was beating hard and fast. "Shell, let me in!"

"C-coming." I said and went over to open the door. Zack came in.

"Is he okay?"

"You should look for yourself." I replied. He went into the bedroom and I followed him. He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to wake Seph.

"Come on man, wake up. Can you even say hello?"

Seph's eyes slowly opened. "Zack…"

I stood a few feet away, Midnight sitting beside me. "Jeez, what did Hojo do to you?" Zack asks.

"Just another appointment. But this time….."

_This time? Hojo's been doing this for a while? _I thought. Suddenly, Zack's phone rang and he answered it. "Now? Alright, I'll be there in a couple minutes." He sighed and then hung up. He looked at me. "I gotta go. Angeal wants me for something. I'll be back in a while, watch him for me Shell." He said patting my shoulder as he walked past me.

I watched as he left. "Hey……" I heard Seph say and I turned to him. "You don't have to stay. I'm just tired."

"But….." I stammered. "Zack…told me too…."

"Zack just overreacted. I'll be fine. Go." He turned, his back facing me.

"O-okay…." I said. I stared at him for a moment and then reached out to touch him. I then stopped and drew my hand back. _No one has permission to touch something as beautiful as him……I don't deserve him, no one deserves him….._I thought sadly. Then, I felt silent tears begin to roll down my face. I sniffled and whipped them away. Midnight looked up at me and meowed, nuzzling her head against my thigh. "Yeah, let's go Night." I said. I turned around and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Ways to Kill Hojo**_

_**1. Put rat poison in his coffee**_

_**2. Throw him off a cliff**_

_**3. While in one of the reactors and standing on a catwalk with Mako beneath, yell out "Look, it's Jenova!" and when he looks, toss him over the edge**_

_**4. If having some kind of pet, like a large dog or cat or some type of weird bird, order the pet to kill and then disembowel him**_

_**5. Kill him, resurrect him and kill him again**_

I tapped my mechanical pencil against my chin as I tried to figure out ways to kill Hojo. So far, I had five. I was in Sephiroth's apartment, sitting on the couch. Midnight slept beside my feet and Sephiroth was still asleep in his bedroom.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Midnight's ears perked up as I stood up and went over to answer it. I saw Zack and his blonde haired friend Cloud. "Hey, can we come in?"

"Sure." I replied and let the two in, closing the door behind them. I then went over back to my spot and sat down, trying to figure more ideas to kill Hojo.

"So, whattcha doing?" Zack asks, watching me over my shoulder. "'Ways to Kill Hojo'. Where'd this come from?"

"Since Hojo is a crazy, mad, ugly scientist, nobody likes him." I replied.

_**6. Slam a test tube full of some kind of dangerous acid or liquid and slam it onto his head and watch in satisfaction as his brain melts**_

"Jeez, you're morbid." Zack laughed.

"Meh, my mom says I'm morbid and I'm damn proud of it." I said, laughing too.

"How's Seph?"

"Alright. His breathing is back to normal now and he isn't sweating anymore." I answered. "I checked on him a few times."

"What….what happened to him?" Cloud asks.

"Hojo happened." Both I and Zack said in unison. We looked at each other and then laughed.

Just then, another knock on the door. Zack went over to answer and saw Angeal and Genesis. "Come on in guys."

They came in and Zack closed the door. "We heard about what happened to Sephiroth." Angeal said, his arms crossed over his chest.

I picked up my paper and handed it to Genesis. "Tell me if these are good ways to kill Hojo."

He read over them and nodded. "Even I didn't think of those kinds of ideas."

I took the paper back and went to go sit back down.

_**7. Dye Sephiroth's hair pink and claim Hojo did it and then laugh when Sephiroth kills Hojo by ripping out his throat**_

_**8. Slam his keyboard onto his head and if it doesn't knock him out, do it again a few times and when he's knocked out, drags his body and pushes it over the edge of a balcony**_

"She's more morbid than me." Genesis said to Angeal.

All of a sudden, all 5 of us heard footsteps and looked to see a tired Sephiroth walk out of his bedroom, scratching his head.

"Seph!!" Zack exclaimed and hugged the general. "Man, did we miss you!!"

"Zack….."

"Yes?"

"Get off me."

Zack sighed and let go. "Same old Seph."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a puppy Zack."

"I am not a puppy!!"

Once again, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever." I muttered and continued to my 'Ways to Kill Hojo'.

"Why is everyone in my apartment?"

"Well, we were all worried about you." Genesis replied.

I stared at Cloud. He caught me. "What?" he asks.

"How old are you?" I ask. Yes, I'm random at times.

"14." He replied. "You?"

"18."

"Whhat?!" Zack exclaims. "You're older than me!"

"So?" I shrugged. "Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth are all probably the same age."

"How'd you figure that?" Genesis asks.

"Meh, I guessed." I answered.

"How the heck do we go from killing Hojo, to puppies and then to ages?" Zack asks.

"I'm a person of randomness." I say. "I ask a lot of random questions."

"Oh, ya think?" Genesis said sarcastically. I threw my pencil at him, which bounced off his forehead. He grabbed my pencil before it hit the ground.

"Can I have my pencil back?" the answer to my question, he snapped it in half and it WAS a mechanical pencil. "What the hell did you do that for?!!" I growl.

"You threw it at me."

I glared at him and then opened my bag and found my pencil case. I opened it and took another mechanical pencil out. I zipped my pencil case up and put it in my bag. "Too bad, I got more."

"Then I'll snap that one."

"You snap my pencil; I'll snap your neck."

"Alright alright, calm down." Zack said.

Genesis and I both glared at him and said: "Shut up Zack!!"

"Did I miss something?" Sephiroth finally spoke.

I looked at him. "For a second, I forgot you were there."

"Oh I feel special." He said sarcastically.

................................

Finally! I got to go on a mission with Genesis, Zack, Cloud, Angeal and Sephiroth. I convinced them to let me go because I had Midnight with me, who was sleeping on my lap.

"Are we there yet?" I ask.

"No." Angeal replied.

"Are we there yet?" Zack asks.

"No." Genesis replied annoyed.

"Are we there yet?" Both Zack and I ask.

"No!" Sephiroth yelled.

"Are. We. There. Yet?" we asked again.

"FOR MINERVA'S SAKE, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" Genesis snapped.

"ARE WE THERE YET?!!" we ask again.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!" Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth yelled at the same time.

Both Zack and I cringed. Cloud just shook his head. "You two like to piss them off, don't you?"

"Cloud, where did you learn language like that?" Zack asks.

Cloud pointed to Genesis and Sephiroth. I whacked Genesis across the head with my book.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

I hit him again. "Don't use that kind of language around Cloudy-boy!"

"He's freaking 14!!"

"So?!"

Midnight woke to our yelling voices and out of anger, whacked both of us across the face with her paw and then went back to sleep in my lap.

"We deserved that." I said, rubbing my sore cheek. Genesis nodded.

"Where the fuck are we going anyway?" Cloud asks.

"CLOUD!!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT?!!"

"STOP CUSSING AROUND HIM!!!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HITTING ME?!!! HE'S THE ONE WHO SAID FUCK!!!"

"NOW YOU JUST SAID IT!!!"

"**WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I SLICE OFF YOUR DAMN HEADS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **


	5. Chapter 5

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 5**_

"As Cloud asked, where are we going anyway?" I ask.

"Near Rocket Town. The monsters there have been multiplying too much." Sephiroth replied.

"Yippy." I said sarcastically. All of a sudden, the truck lurched to the side and tipped over.

"What the frig was that?" I ask.

"Probably a Green Dragon." Angeal replied. "Alright, everyone out of the truck."

All of us got out of the truck and saw no monsters in sight. "That's weird; usually we would be surrounded by Nibel Wolves by now." Zack said.

All of a sudden, a pack of Nibel Wolves appeared out of the forest. I glared at Zack. "You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?"

Everyone took out their weapons, except for me. "Shell, go hide in the truck until it's clear." Genesis says.

I nodded and got into the truck, watching outside the window as the fought the wolves. All of a sudden, I heard growling and looked to see a Nibel Wolf coming into the truck. "Shit!!" I cursed.

The wolf lunged at me, baring its fangs. I used my feet to keep it away from me. "Damnit!" I swore and reached for the door handle. I reached it and quickly opened it, scrambling out and closing the door on the wolf. I sighed in relief and leaned against the truck.

I looked to see about five wolves coming towards me. Zack saw them. "Hold on, I'm coming!!" he yelled and slashed at a wolf that had jumped at him. The wolf that was still in the truck broke the glass on the window and clamped its jaws onto my left shoulder. I let out a scream of pain.

The wolf dragged began dragging me through the window. The glass that was still attached to the window was cutting into my back and arms. "Let me go!!!" I screamed, pounding on the wolf's body. It let out a growl and continued dragging me through the truck.

"I'm coming Shell!!" Zack yelled.

As the wolf began dragging me towards the forest area, a few wolves surrounded Zack so he couldn't get to me.

"Damnit!!" I cried and grabbed a rock, slamming it onto the wolf's head. It let out a loud yelp and fell to the ground. I slammed the rock onto its head again and it died instantly. I let out a groan and looked at my left shoulder. It hurt like hell.

"Fuck……" I whispered. Just then, something grabbed my right leg and dragged me more into the forest. It was another Nibel Wolf. "Not again!!" I yelled and looked for something to grab onto.

Suddenly, Midnight jumped over me and at the wolf, teeth bared. She snapped her teeth onto the wolf's throat and snapped its neck. The wolf died.

Midnight walked over and licked my cheek. I breathed in and out. Both my leg and shoulder hurt.

"Shell!!"

I looked up and saw Zack and Cloud running towards me. "The guys are finishing up with the wolves. Are you okay?"

"No. My shoulder and leg hurts." I replied shakily. Hey, I almost died if it wasn't for Midnight.

Zack carefully lifted me up and walked out of the forest, Cloud and Midnight following. He put me down against the truck and I let out a groan as my leg and shoulder gave out waves of pain.

"Angeal, I need your Restore Materia!" Zack said. Angeal tossed him a Restore Materia and put it near my shoulder. "Cure3." And a green light appeared. I looked at my shoulder to see the wounds heal and he did that with my leg also.

"Can you walk?" he asks.

"I don't think so. When the wolf grabbed my leg, I think I felt it snap or crack or something." I replied. I had taken off my jacket so Zack could bandage my shoulder.

"I guess one of us will have to carry you until we reach the next town."

"I'll carry her. It isn't too far till we reach Rocket Town." Seph said and picked me up bridal style. "Alright, let's head out."

"At least he didn't say 'let's mosey'. I hate that saying." I heard Genesis say.

My face grew red. "A-are you sure you can carry me all the way to Rocket Town?"

"I don't mind. It'll take a couple hours to get there." He replied.

I blushed. "Alright…."

I didn't even know it, but I fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

………………………..

"She's been sleeping too much. Wake her up."

POKE……………POKE…………POKE……….

"Meh………lemme alone….." I mumbled.

"Someone do something."

All of a sudden, ice cold water fell onto my face. I let out a scream and sat up, my hair and face wet. Genesis stood with a clear glass cup in his hand and a grin on his face.

"You bastard!!!" I screeched. A frying pan suddenly appeared in my right hand and I grinned evilly. He paled and ran away. I chased him around the room.

As noted, Zack, Cloud, Angeal and Sephiroth watched as I chased Genesis around the room, yelling profanities and hitting him a few times with the frying pan.

Zack blinked. "How come she gets to cuss and Genesis doesn't?"

Angeal ruffled Zack's hair. "It's complicated Zack."

"Sephiroth, grab him!!!" I yelled as Genesis ran past Sephiroth, who just didn't do anything and Genesis hid behind him. "I told you to grab him!!"

"I don't take orders from a child."

Several veins appeared on my forehead and all five men paled. **"THE NEXT PERSON WHO CALLS ME A CHILD GETS A FRYING PAN SHOVED UP THEIR ASS!!!!!!!!!!" **

My voice echoed throughout the whole Shinra building. People stopped and wondered who had yelled, but then forgot seconds later and went back to what they were doing.

I panted heavily, my hands white from clenching them too hard. "You got lucky this time Genesis." I muttered and the frying pan disappeared in to thin air.

"Hey! I forgot to tell you guys!" Zack suddenly said. All of us looked at him. "There's the annual dance coming up. It's for Soldiers, Turks and some other people."

"So, what about it?" I ask.

"That means you would have to wear a dress."

I stared at Zack, taking in what he had said. **"HELL NO!!!!!" **


	6. Chapter 6

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 6**_

"But I don't wanna wear it!" I whined loudly.

"You'll live through the night Shell." Elena said and handed the dress to me.

"I fucking hate dresses…." I muttered, going into the bathroom to change. I closed the door and took my clothes off and put the dress on. I zipped it up in the back and sighed, looking at myself in the mirror.

The dress was a dark red, with spaghetti straps and reached a little past my knees. I left the bathroom.

"Oh my god! You look gorgeous Shell. I love it." She smiled. She handed me red high heeled shoes and I had to practice walking in them as Elena got dressed.

When she came out of the bathroom, she wore a blue dress with no straps and reached her knees and blue high heeled shoes. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Let's just get this over with."

She smiled. "Agreed."

The two of us walked down the hallway until we reached the room where the dance was being held at. "I hope they have a bar. I'll drink myself until I forgot I wore a dress."

"How old are you?" Elena asks.

"18." I replied.

"You're under-aged."

"I don't care." I said as we went into the room. It was very large and spacious. A man walked around with a big plate in his hand that carried shots. I grabbed one and gulped it down. I almost dropped the glass, seeing how this was my first time drinking any kind of alcohol.

"First time?" Elena asks.

I nodded.

Meanwhile, the guys were currently sitting and standing around near the bar. "Damn!" Reno said when he saw me.

"I thought she said she wasn't going to wear a dress." Cloud said.

"I guess Elena made her." Zack says. "I'll admit, she's pretty cute in that dress."

"Cute? She ain't cute, she's hot!" Reno said.

"Are you drunk?" Angeal asks.

"Not yet."

Meanwhile, I had grabbed another shot and gulped that one down. "Okay, I think you've had enough." Elena said and pushed me by my shoulders towards the guys. She didn't even notice me grabbing another shot.

Elena sat me down and before I could gulp that shot down, she snatched it away from me. "Hey!"

"What are you doing?" Zack asks.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to forget I ever wore this dress." I replied.

"You're under-aged. If I see you drink one more shot, I'm dragging you back to the apartment." Sephiroth warned.

I pouted. "You guys are no fun." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No, it's just that you're-."

"I get it Zack! I'm under-aged!" I yelled.

…………………..

A couple hours later, I still sat by the bar. Reno and Elena were dancing, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth were somewhere else and I haven't seen Zack or Cloud for the past half hour.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning on the bar.

"Excuse me?" a voice asks.

I opened my eyes to see a man of 19-21 years old, short light brown hair with bangs and blue eyes. "What'dya want?" I ask.

The man held his hand out to me. "Would you like to dance?"

I thought for a minute and shrugged. "Meh, alright." I took the man's hand and he led me out to the dance floor. A slow song was going on and everyone was dancing slowly.

"By the way, my name is James." The man said. I nodded. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Sorry, I don't tell my name to strangers."

"Aw, but we're not strangers anymore." James whined a little.

My eyes narrowed and I pushed him away. "Look, I'm not interested. So…just go away." I began to walk away, but he grabbed my elbow, his thump pressing into a pressure point. My arm went all tingly.

_Fuck……_I thought. James dragged me somewhere where we couldn't be seen and I tried fighting against him. He then pressed his thumb into my neck. "Get the hell off me asshole!!" I kneed him in the privates. He doubled over and I took the chance to run away.

When I reached back to the bar, Zack and Cloud were there. "Shell, what's wrong?"

"I…I can't feel my arm." I replied. My left arm stayed limp by my side.

"Shit, alright, I'll go find Sephiroth or someone. Be right back." Zack said and hurried off.

I sat down on one of the bar stoles. "What happened?" Cloud asks.

"Some guy tried to……" my voice trailed off. I put a hand to my throat and tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Some guy tried to do what?" Cloud asks.

I made a motion with my hand that I couldn't speak. Just then, I saw Zack coming over, with Sephiroth behind him. "Zack, there's something wrong with her voice."

"What happened?" Seph asks.

I saw a napkin and a pen that appeared out of nowhere. I wrote down what I was going to say.

'Some guy tried to rape me. He pressed into pressure points in my neck and elbow. His name was James and he has short light brown hair and blue eyes.' I wrote down.

"Zack, go find this James. Cloud and I will stay here."

"Roger that." Zack left.

'How do I get my voice back?' I wrote.

He reached and pressed a thump to my neck and elbow. The tingly feeling went away and I let out a deep breath. "Thanks." I say.

He gave a nod.

All of a sudden, Tseng came running to us. "Se…" he panted heavily.

"Catch your breath Tseng."

He took a deep breath. "The vice-president has been kidnapped!"

"What?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 7**_

"When I went to Rufus's room, a saw a man carrying him out the window. The man had no face, so we'll call him The Faceless Man." Tseng explained. "The man wore dark blue pants with a black jacket over it, gloves and black boots."

"Where would the first place be to look?" Sephiroth asks.

"Hmmm, about 2 weeks ago. One of our choppers spotted a large ship near Costa Del Sol. It looked more like a ghost ship." Tseng replied. "I want you to investigate it."

"Ooooh! Can I come?" I ask.

"It's too dangerous." Tseng said simply.

"Aww!" I whined. "But I wanna go! I promise I'll be careful and not get in the way!"

Tseng put a hand to his chin and closed his eyes. He was silent for a few minutes and then opened his eyes. "Alright, you may go. Is that alright with you Sephiroth?"

"It's fine."

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Tseng left the room.

"Why do you want to go?" Sephiroth asks me.

I shrugged. "Just because I'm not a Soldier or I'm not a Turk doesn't mean I can't fight." I replied, my hands on my hips.

Tseng came back about five minutes later and handed me a sword and a gun. "If you're going, you'll need these."

I put the gun and sword on my belt and nodded. "There's a chopper waiting for you two right now. Bring back Rufus."

The two of us walked out to the chopper and when Reno saw me, he gaped. "What the hell yo? She's coming?!"

"Shut up Reno." Elena said as we got into the chopper. "I think it would be good for her." She started up the controls and we took off. "Tseng said there was a large ship docked at Costa del Sol."

"He said it looked more like a ghost ship." I say, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Get real yo! Ghost ships don't exist!" Reno said over the winds of the chopper.

We soon reached the ship. Tseng was right. It did look more like a ghost ship. Elena got close enough to the dock so we could jump off. "Call us if you find anything!" she said and turned around back to Midgar.

…………………….

"I wonder what Tseng meant by faceless man." I wondered, rubbing my arms from the cold.

"The man was probably faceless." Sephiroth said. We were sitting behind some crates.

"You're so lucky you have that coat to keep you warm." I muttered. All of a sudden, he carefully stood and looked. "What?"

He didn't answer. My eyes narrowed. "Are you going to answer me or-?!" before I could finish my sentence, his hand covered my mouth.

"Be quiet. I saw the Faceless Man run into a room." He stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait for me! I can't see in the dark!" I yelled, running after him. But I didn't see him anywhere. "Seph!!" I yelled.

Thunder crackled above me and lightning flashed. I covered my ears. A VERY loud crack of thunder echoed and I ran forward. Suddenly, I bumped into something and something wrapped around me.

"Shell, it's me."

My eyes widened. "Sephiroth!!" I cried, hugging him tightly. "Don't ever do that again! I get scared easily sometimes!"

"I won't." _If she's scared, why did you bother to come? _He thought.

"Um, did you find the Faceless Man?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I saw him run into a room. Let's go." he said, going forward. But I grabbed his arm. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Can I hold your hand? I can't see in the dark and I don't want to lose you." My face grew redder and redder with each word.

He sighed. "Alright, but hold my right. I need my left."

I nodded and gripped his right hand tightly, my other hand clinging to his arm. _Maybe I should've stayed at the Shinra building….._I thought shakily.

We went into the room and down a hallway with only one door on the far left side. We reached the door. "Shell, I need my right hand back. Hold on to my coat."

I let go of his hand and held on tightly to his coat. I was cold, tired, hungry and scared. He put his right hand on the doorknob, turned it and quickly swung it open. The room was lighted up.

"Light!!" I said happily and ran in, but I was pulled back by the back of my jacket.

"Don't go running into someplace like that. You should know better." Sephiroth said, letting go of my jacket.

"Yeah yea….." I muttered. The room we were in had spiral stairs going up and then down. Sephiroth went up and pounded on something that sounded like wood. "So, which way?" I ask.

"Looks like we're going down." He answered and began to walk down.

"Down? What if there's someone waiting for us?!"

"Then stay here."

I leaned against the wall, tapping my fingers against my arm when I had enough. "Damnit Seph, wait for me!" I yelled and quickly walked down until I was behind him.

"I thought you wanted to stay up there."

"Yeah well I changed my mind." I retorted.

We finally hit the floor and saw about four tunnels. "Hey, is that blood?" I asked, pointing at the ground where a few drops of red liquid were.

He knelt down to examine it closely. "Yeah."

"Rufus's?"

"Possibly."

Suddenly, a noise caught my attention. I looked over and saw the stairs being pulled up. "Someone's pulling the stairs up!!" we ran towards the stairs. I grabbed onto the end of the stairs and looked over to see Sephiroth fighting a few guys with masks on.

"Get out of here and warn the others!!" he yelled.

_Shit, what do I do? What do I do? _I thought. I thought for a second and then let go of the stairs, landing on my feet. I pulled out a kunai from my pocket and threw it at one of the masked guys. The kunai hit him in the head.

_Yes! _

My smile faded when the man looked at me, but he had no face!! "What the frick?!" I yelled. The man ran towards me, holding a rifle in both hands. "Let's go you faceless bastard!" I said, bringing out my sword.

The man fired the rifle a few times and I attempted to block them with my sword, but failed miserably when one bullet grazed the skin on my right hand, the second flew right by my head and the other grazed my cheek. I let out a small yelp of pain and accidentally dropped my sword.

The faceless man knocked me to the ground with his rifle and hit me across the face with it. He raised the gun and prepared to strike down when I kicked him right in the privates.

The man was…..ABSOLUTLY UNIMPRESSED.

It's like it didn't even faze him! What kind of man was this?!! The man prepared to strike down, only when a sword came right through its forehead. The sword was yanked out and the man fell dead to the ground.

I sat up, touching my cheek where the rifle had hit me. Seph knelt down beside me. "Are you alright?" he asks. He had a small cut on his left temple and a small slash, but wasn't bleeding, on his right arm.

I nodded. "Got hit a couple times, but I'll live."

He helped me up. "Which way are we going?" I ask.

"Down the way those guys came from. Apparently, their head is their weakness." He replied. "Come on."

10 MINUTES LATER

I clutched my chest, breathing heavily. We had been running for nearly ten minutes. All of a sudden, I saw water coming up and skidded to a halt, breathing heavily.

I saw a jet ski a few feet away from us and looked at Seph with an evil look on my face. "Oh-no…."

"Oh yes!" I said and got on. "Come on; let's get out of here before more of those freaks catch up with us!"

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" he asks as he got behind me.

"I do now!" I replied and revved up the engine and took off.

……………………………

"Having fun Seph?!"

"Loads." He replied sarcastically. It was raining out and the waves were a little rough, but I was making due.

All of a sudden, both of us heard engines behind us. "Is it those faceless freaks again?!" I ask.

"Unfortunally." He answered. "I'm going to use your gun. There isn't that many. Just keep driving."

I scoffed. "Says you! I'm freaking shaking here!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind us. "What are you doing?!"

"Blowing up their jet skies."

_Man, I'm so tired. When we get to an Inn, I'm taking a long and hot-_

My thoughts were interrupted when a searing pain went through my right shoulder. "Shell!"

His left hand reached to the handle to keep the Jet Ski going. "Are you okay?"

"I think so…my shoulder hurts….." I replied shakily.

"Your shoulder's bleeding. I think one of their bullets went all the way through."

"What?! I'm gonna bleed to death!" I panicked.

He grabbed my left hand and covered my bleeding shoulder. "Hush, we'll reach a town shortly."

I don't know what happened next, but I think I fell asleep.

The next minute, a voice was calling my name.

"Shell."

"Hmmm?" I opened my eyes. "Oh, did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah. We're almost to Junon." He replied. I looked ahead of us and indeed saw Junon coming up.

About a few minutes later, we finally came to the shore and got off, heading into Junon.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 8**_

"It's been six hours now. Why haven't they called?" Elena said worried.

"I bet the storm has messed up the service." Reno says.

"Don't worry about them Elena. They'll be alright. Shell's a tough girl and Sephiroth will keep her in line." Genesis says.

"I bet she annoyed him and he dropped her off somewhere." Reno laughed a little.

Elena glared at him. "That isn't funny Reno!"

"Okay, calm down. I'm sure they'll call us when the service is back up."

…………………….

Seph and I walked into the Inn in Junon, which caused people to stare at us with wide eyes.

"We'd like two rooms please."

I glared at the people staring at us. I hated when people stared at me. "Um, I'm sorry, sir, we only have one room left, but it has to dry beds."

"We'll take it." He said and brought out 100 Gil. We went over to the elevator and I glared at the people one last time before the doors closed.

There was silence between us. "How's your shoulder?"

"Hurts." I reply.

"When we get to our room, we'll take a look at it." He said. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. We went into our room.

"I call dibs on the window bed!" I said, throwing myself onto the bed by the window.

"Alright, let's take a look at your shoulder." He said.

I took my jacket and shirt off; thank god I wore a thin tank top underneath. He carefully examined it. "The bullet went through all the way. Here." He reached down and ripped some of the edge of his coat off. "Wrap this around it. It should be fine until we reach Midgar."

I nodded. "I get dibs on shower first!" I then ran into the bathroom, shut and lock the door.

I sighed and stripped down, turning on the water until it was warm and stepped in. The hot water was sooo soothing on my wounds. When I was done, I dried off and got dressed. I had to let my clothes dry for at least 30 minutes before I put them back on and wrapped the cloth around my shoulder tightly. I left the bathroom, tired as heck and saw him already asleep in the other bed.

I let out a sigh and lay down on my bed, looking out the window before falling asleep.

………………………

"_You let them escape." _The tall man covered in the grey robe said.

"They're smart sir, especially that girl that was with him."

"_Her name is Shell Harty and she came from a world called Earth. Very different from ours." _The man said. _"I want them both." _

"But sir, I thought you said that you only wanted him."

"_The girl has some kind of hidden power within her. It could seem useful to me. I want them both. Do not fail me again." _

A sigh. "Yes sir."

……………………..

"Hey Seph?"

"Yes Shell?"

"When will we reach Midgar?" I ask. We were traveling through the mountains on a female Chocobo named Sasha.

"Well, we just passed the Chocobo Farm, so I would say about 3 hours." He replied.

"It might even take longer because of how slow Sasha is going." I muttered.

Suddenly, we stopped. There was a long puddle ahead of us. "Can't she go through it?" I ask.

"No. Sasha's just your average Chocobo. We'll have to find a way around."

"What about that path over there?" I said, pointing. He looked and indeed, there was a path off to the right.

"Good eye Shell."

We both got off the Chocobo and walked up the path for about an hour before we stopped to rest. He seemed really tense. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I sense something…I don't know what it is, but I don't like it." He answered.

I stroked Sasha's fur when suddenly; she went all crazy and ran off. "Hey!" I yelled and went to run after her, but Sephiroth stopped me.

"Let her go." He said simply and looked over the edge. "Shell, you might want to come see this."

I looked over the edge and my eyes widened. The faceless men we faced before were climbing up the mountain. "What the hell?! I thought you killed them!"

"Apparently not." He said. "Come on!" we ran up the path.

The faceless men ran after us. "Shell, get to Midgar. I'll hold these guys back." He said.

"But…."

"Go, now!"

I gave a nod and ran up the path. All of a sudden, a few more faceless men appeared out of nowhere out in front of me. "Where did you guys come from?!" I yelled.

One took a swipe at me, but I dodged him and found myself at a dead end. "Shit." I whispered.

I then looked over at the ledge by me and noticed it wasn't as steep. I took a risk and jumped. While rolling down, something caught on my left arm and when I stopped, I noticed it was bleeding. "Jeez, how many times am I gonna get hurt?!" I said holding my bleeding arm and standing up.

The faceless men jumped down the hill after me. "Damnit, don't you guys ever get tired?!" I screeched.

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps behind me and before I got to turn around, a fist hit the back of my head hard. I fell to the ground and all I heard was a yell before blacking out.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 9**_

Midnight sniffed the blood on the ground. "Is it theirs?" Elena asks.

Midnight looked up at her and meowed, indicating a 'yes'. "Well, we know they came this way. But where have they gone?" Reno asks.

"It hasn't been raining all day, so their scents shouldn't be washed away. Midnight, can you sniff them out?" Elena asks.

Midnight let out another meow and continued down the path. "Has Midnight found something?" Genesis asks as he and the rest of the search and rescue group followed Midnight.

"Blood. Either Shell's or Sephiroth's." Reno replied. "Man, I hope those two are okay."

………………

"Uhhhhh……." I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I was in some small room and when I tried to move, I heard jingling and looked above me to see my wrists tied above my head and continued to a shackle on the wall. "What the hell?" I whispered and tried to get my wrists loose, but no use and hung my head with a sigh. "This is bullcrap….."

All of a sudden, I heard the door in the room open and I looked up to see a woman in her early 20's with long curly black hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a tight black leather outfit that showed her chest off. "Ah, so the girl awakens." The woman spoke. She had a slight Russian accent.

"Where am I and who are you?" I ask.

"This is our hideout, where no one has ever found." The woman replied. "My name is Quera, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Where's my friend?" I glared at the woman.

Quera walked over to me and grabbed my chin roughly with one hand. "Don't worry. We're taking real good care of your boyfriend." She said with a sneer.

_Boyfriend?! _"He is not my boyfriend!" I yelled. "And if you have done anything to harm him, I'll kill you!"

All of a sudden, both of us heard a man screaming. Quera smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

I spit in her face. She growled and slapped me and stood up.

"Don't hurt the prisoner Quera." A man said from the doorway. He was tall, light brown hair with bangs and green eyes. He wore some kind of outfit that was unfamiliar to me. "He needs her."

"And who the hell is 'he'?!" I yell.

All of a sudden, a tall man covered in a grey robe walked into the room. _"That would be me my dear." _

"Where is my friend?! What are you doing to him?!"

"_We are taking the Jenova Cells from his body, so I can become more powerful than the greatest Soldier that ever lived." _The man replied and walked towards me and then stopped when he was in front of me. _"We merely kidnapped the President's son so that the President would send his most precious Soldier, Sephiroth. And when we found out you went with him, well…." _

"Let me go!!" I yelled, struggling to loosen the chains around my wrists.

"_You have a great power hidden within you Shell Harty and I will be the one to use that." _The man replied and turned around to walk out. _"Once we're done with Sephiroth, we'll move on to you." _

"See ya later." Quera smirked and closed the door once everyone had left. I sighed and hung my head.

"Damnit, what am I gonna do? They're gonna kill me….." I said to myself.

All of a sudden, I heard a slight tapping on the window to my right. I looked and saw Reno. "Reno." I mouthed.

He made a circle in the glass with a knife and popped it out and crawled in. "Yo. You okay?" he asks. I watched as Elena, Midnight, Genesis and some more people come in.

Midnight meowed and nuzzled her face against mine. "I missed you two Midnight. Now help me out of these chains."

Genesis unsheathed his sword and cut my chains. I rubbed my wrists and stood up. "Okay, these people are officially crazy. They're draining the Jenova Cell's from Sephiroth's body so their leader can become stronger than him. And then their leader said they were gonna move on to me." I explained.

"Why?" Elena asks.

"I don't know. But we have to find Sephiroth fast. Reno, take a few people with you to find Rufus. The rest will come with me to find Sephiroth. Let's move out!" I said.

Zack kicked the door down and my group ran down the north side while the other group ran down the south side. "Do you even know where we're going?" Genesis asks.

All of a sudden, we all heard a scream. "Just follow the screams."

…………………….

I poked my head out from the corner and looked around. "All clear." I said and we moved down the hallway. We all came to a very big window that stretched out down the hallway both ways. "What the hell?" I whispered.

The room was filled with all kinds of electronics and technology, like a giant lab. My eyes widened. "My god……" I whispered. "What are they doing to him?"

"What the?! How'd you get out?!"

I looked to see Quera. I glared at her. "Guys, go get Sephiroth. I'll deal with this bitch." I said approaching Quera and cracking my knuckles.

They nodded and left down the hallway. "Do you really think you can save your boyfriend?" she asks.

"I know my friends can. They're Turks and Soldiers." I replied.

"You've destroyed our plans and now you're going to pay. With your life!" she yelled and out of nowhere, a long and shiny sword appeared in her hand. It looked very sharp. I gulped, seeing as I had no weapon.

"What are you going to fight with?" Quera asked and then charged at me. She took a swing at me and I barely dodged, seeing how she slightly got my shoulder. I rolled away and felt for Materia in my pockets. I brought out one and yelled. "Comet2!!"

The whole place got dark and then 5 or 6 comets appeared out of nowhere and struck Quera. Smoke appeared and I coughed slightly. Once the smoke cleared, I gasped, seeing that Quera didn't have one mark on her.

"Is that the best you can do?" she smirks and in the blink of an eye, she appeared in front of me and wrapped one hand around my throat tightly, lifting me up. I held onto her throat and tried to loosen her grip, but it was useless. "You know, I thought you had some kind of hidden power within you. Guess I was wrong." And she drew her sword back and thrust it into my right side. I let out a scream of pain.

She tossed me aside and I slid off her sword and fell to the ground, bleeding and groaning. "Damnit…." I whispered and tried to get up, but she stepped on my left arm hard.

"You can't even fight, more or less get up." And with that, she slammed her foot down hard on my arm and I heard a very loud crack and I let out another scream.

Meanwhile, Genesis and Angeal carried an unconscious Sephiroth out of the building and laid him on the ground. Angeal checked for a pulse. "He's breathing, but if they took more than half of his Jenova Cells, he's in big trouble. Come on; let's get him back to Midgar."

"What about Shell?" Elena asks.

"Oh shit! She's still in there!"

All of a sudden, there was an explosion from somewhere in the building and fire came out from the roof. "Zack, go find her!"

"I'm on it!" he yelled and ran inside the building.

I was thrown harshly against the wall and I felt another rib crack. I fell onto my stomach and tried to crawl away, but then I heard three gunshots and three searing pains in my back. Blood poured out from my mouth and down my chin.

"Let's see you survive that." Quera said and kicked me in the stomach harshly, where I rolled until I was up against the wall, bleeding from several places.

Quera scoffed and turned around to walk away. I was able to pull a summon Materia from my pocket and whispered. "Ultimate….End….."

Quera turned around only to have the Knights of the Round Table come out of nowhere and slash at her. She would grunt every time and when the last knight struck her, her head was cut off and it clattered to the ground. Her body also fell to the ground.

"Shell!!"

I looked to see Zack beside me. "My god…..she did a number on ya. Alright, let's go." He carefully picked me up bridal-style and ran down the hallway as the fire got closer.

Finally, we reached the end and Zack put me in one of the choppers. "Get her to Midgar fast!"

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Adventures on Gaia**

**Me: One thing I should mention. This story is a self-insert, but with me just older and I don't like my full name, so everyone calls me Shell. I am in these other stories: **

**My Adventures in Kingdom Hearts, You Keep My Heart Shining, My Adventures in Hellsing and this one. **

**I hope no one hates self-inserts. **

**Zaikia**

_**Chapter 10**_

_I don't wanna die…….._

"_Shell?" _

_I hear….a voice……calling my name……why don't I recognize it? _

"_Come on Zack, you've been coming here almost every day for the past 20 months. I think you need to take a break." _

"_It's not like Seph can come and visit her!" _

_Zack…….and Seph? Why…..do those names seem familiar? _

"_Wait Genesis! I saw her hand twitch!" _

"_Her hand's been twitching once in a while. That doesn't mean she's waking up Zack." _

"_Damnit Genesis! I saw her hand twitch more this time!" _

_Genesis…..Zack…..Seph……Sephiroth….yeah, they're my friends. I wonder how Seph's doing….I hope he's alright…I risked my life for him. _

_I wonder….would he do the same? _

"_I saw her other hand twitch! She's waking up!" _

"_Damnit Zack, don't make me get the doctor to drag you out!" _

"_But I'm serious Genesis!" _

_I'm coming back……………_

"Please Genesis!"

"Shut the hell up……." I mumbled.

"Did she just….?"

"Yes! Open your eyes Shell!!"

It was very hard to, but I kept trying. Finally, I was able to open my eyes and they were blurry, but I saw two figures. After blinking a few times, my vision cleared.

In front of me, I saw Zack and Genesis. "Shell!!!" Zack said real happily and hugged me tight.

Immediately, pain erupted through my whole body. "Uh, Zack…she's turning blue." Genesis pointed out.

"Oh crap!" Zack instantly let go and my skin returned to its normal color. "I'm sorry, I forgot about your wounds."

"Meh, it's alright Zack." I shrugged, which hurt my shoulders. "How long was I out?"

"Hmmm, it would be about almost two years now. It's the 1st of August." Genesis replied.

My eyes widened. "Jesus….damn…I missed…..my 19th birthday."

"When is your birthday?" Zack asks.

"The 24th of August." I answered. "Fuck….I can't even move…..my body hurts so freaking much….."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Your left arm is broken, you have three gunshot wounds in your back, several cuts and bruises and your right ankle is also broken." Genesis says.

"Guess I won't be walking for a few months." I let out a deep sigh.

"More like 6 or 7 weeks."

My eyes widened. "What about Sephiroth?! Is he…?"

"He's alright Shell. He woke up about a couple weeks before you. Over half of his Jenova Cells were taken away, so Hojo had to put some more in him. His right arm and left leg are also sprained." He replied.

Suddenly, I laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Zack asks.

"I thought…….they only took his Jenova Cells. I didn't know he hurt his arm and leg." I replied with a small smile on my face.

"Well, the doctor hasn't let him leave at all. His arm is mostly healed and his leg will take about a couple more days to heal, but the doctor still hasn't let him leave."

I sighed. "Well, then lets go visit him."

5 MINUTES LATER AND INSIDE SEPHIROTH'S HOSPITAL ROOM

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T LEAVE MY ROOM?!!!!!" **a very angry voice yelled very loudly. **"FUCK YOU!!!!! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT YOU THINK!!!! I'M GOING TO SEE HIM EVEN IF I HAVE TO HOP ON ONE FOOT!!!!!!!" **

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. _Typical Shell…..what? She's waken up? _

Just then, the door was kicked open and in I came in a wheelchair wheeled by Zack. Genesis, Cloud and Angeal followed in and closed the door behind him.

"Do you have to yell so that the whole world can hear you?" Sephiroth asks me.

"Pfft!!" I said. "That doctor pissed me off."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"What the hell does it look like?"

"You're too crabby!" Zack said. "Smile more!!"

"Genesis."

"Yes?"

"I give you permission to hit Zack."

"Wat?! Ah shit!" Zack bolted out of the room with a yelling Genesis after him.

"You're so mean." Seph said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah? You ain't no happy-go-lucky son of a bitch either." I said. "I can't even get out of my own bed!"

"I can't either."

"You're a lot stronger than me; your wounds will heal in a few days while mine take weeks." I sighed.

"…..Thank you."

I blinked. "For what?"

"For saving me."

I smiled a little. "You're welcome Seph. Let's just not make it a habit."

……………………………

Zack wheeled me down the hallway back to my room. I was drinking some water. "So, do you like Seph or something?"

I gasped, which made water spit all over me. "Where the hell would you get an idea like that Zack?"

"Well, I noticed how you act around him. You're also a little shy too."

My eyes narrowed. "He's just my friend Zack. End of story."

"Sure, whatever you say." He said.

_I'd have to admit, I have had a small crush on him since I was 14….._


	11. Chapter 11

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 11**_

"You're going to Nibelheim?" I asked. It's been 7 weeks and my leg and arm were fully healed, but for some reason, the rest of my wounds weren't.

"We're going to investigate the Mako Reactor there." Sephiroth replied.

"B-but….you can't go!" I sputtered.

He raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because….!" I couldn't finish. _I'll tell him right now!! _"I want you to know the truth Seph."

"What truth?"

"That…..your mother isn't Jenova."

He laughed a little. "Nonsense. Of course my mother is Jenova."

"No she isn't!!" I yelled. "Your REAL mother is Lucrecia Crescent, the woman Vincent Valentine was in love with, but Hojo took her away from him! While Lucrecia was pregnant with you, Hojo injected Jenova Cells into the womb and wanted to create the perfect Soldier. When you were born, Hojo took you away from your mother and began to make you into the perfect Soldier. And here you are right now. I also….forgot to mention that…..Hojo….is your father….." I said with a slight wince.

He stared at me for what seemed like ages and then: "WHAT?!!!!"

"It's the truth, I swear!!" I said, defending myself.

All of a sudden, Genesis and Angeal burst into the room. "What the hell is going on in here?!"

Seph grabbed me by my upper arms and shook me. "How do you know all this?! Are you lying?!!"

"It's the truth, I swear and I would never lie to you." I said, tears appearing in my eyes.

His eyes narrowed in anger. "Hojo…..I'LL KILL HIM!!!!" and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Find Hojo!" Angeal said and the two ran out of the room.

"Come on Midnight!!" I said and as I ran down the hall, she followed me.

"**DAMN YOU HOJO!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" **

"What is the meaning of this Sephiroth?!"

"**ARE YOU MY FATHER?!!!" **

"Damnit Seph, don't kill him!!!" Genesis and Angeal had to keep an enraged General away from Hojo as he struggled to get to the frightened scientist.

"Where'd did you hear that from?!" Hojo asks shocked.

"Midnight, attack!!!" I yelled, pointing at Hojo. Midnight growled and lunged at him, knocking him down to the ground. She tore at his lab coat, snarling viciously.

"Get off me you animal!!" Hojo hit Midnight over the head with his fist. She yelped and fell to the ground.

"Midnight!!" I ran over to her, kneeling beside her.

"I hate all of this……" Seph said quietly. "I hate Shinra. I hate Soldier. I hate everything!!" he then tore himself away from Angeal and Genesis and bolted out of the room. Both went after him.

Hojo glared at me. "I should kill you and that pathetic animal!!"

I gave him one of my death glares. "Don't you EVER TALK ABOUT MIDNIGHT THAT WAY!!!" I screamed and grabbed something nearby and threw it at him. It was a pencil and it didn't do much good. "AGGGHHH!!!!" I screamed.

Midnight whimpered. I carefully picked her up. "Come on girl." I said quietly and carried her down the hall.

About a couple minutes later, Genesis and Angeal came up to me. "Where is he?" I ask.

"He jumped out a window, but a wing came out of his shoulder and he flew away." Genesis replied.

Tears began to roll down my face. "This is all my fault….." I cried.

Midnight opened her eyes and licked my cheek. I handed her to Genesis. "Take her back to the apartment." And with that, I turned around and ran back towards the lab.

When I reached the lab, Hojo was picking papers up. "You…this is all your fault!!" he screeched.

"You're right Hojo, this is my fault." I said, my lips curling into an evil grin.

He then brought out a gun from his pocket and pulled the trigger. I felt a searing pain in my left arm. I let out a yell of pain and held my now bleeding arm, which was the one that was just done healing.

"I should kill you now!!"

"Shell!!!" I heard Genesis yell.

My eyes bolted open and with my mind, I slammed the door shut, locking it.

"What are you doing?"

My hair began to blow around me, but there was no wind. "Say goodbye."

All of a sudden, several swords, guns, scythes and other weapons appeared over my head, floating pointing towards Hojo. He gasped loudly and dropped his gun, backing away.

"There's nowhere to go. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide." I said with an evil grin. With my mind, I shot all the swords and spears right at him and pulled the triggers on the guns.

The swords and spears impaled his fragile body and he fell to the ground, in a bloody mess. I stood over him, Midnight growling beside me. She looked up at me and then I nodded.

Midnight let out a vicious snarl and clamped her jaws down on his throat. He let out an ear piercing scream.

"I hope you rot in hell for all eternity." I snarled and watched in pleasure as Midnight ripped his throat out. He let out a gurgle and fell limp. The swords, spears and guns all vanished.

Midnight meowed and licked the blood away from her lips. "Let's go Midnight. Let's go find him."

The door unlocked and Genesis, Angeal, Cloud and Zack came into the room. Their entire eye's widened at the bloody scene. "Shell, what did you do?!"

"Hojo got what was coming to him." I replied, walking past them, Midnight trailing after me.

"Where are you going?!"

"To find Sephiroth. He's my friend and it's my fault he's gone." I replied sadly. "Bye guys, see ya later." I said with a wave and then bolted down the hallway towards the roof, Midnight ran beside me.

She looked up at me and meowed. I nodded down at her and we continued running down the hallway. About 10 minutes later, we reached the top of the Shinra building where the choppers were at. I walked over to the farthest one and got in. Midnight got in and I shut the doors and buckled up. I pulled the switches and the blades started up.

A few minutes later, we were 10 feet off the ground with Genesis and Zack ran out. "Shell, come back!!" Zack yelled, jumping up and down and looking up at me.

I gave them both a smile and turned my attention to the chopper and we flew off.

Back with Genesis and Zack. "We have to go after her!" Zack yelled. "She could get herself killed!"

"It's too late." A voice said from behind them.

Both of them turned around to see Tseng. "Sephiroth has left Shinra and Shell has killed Hojo and gone after Sephiroth. Those two….are now official enemies of Shinra."

"Shell had every reason to kill Hojo!" Zack yelled angrily. "Sephiroth didn't even know Hojo was his father!! But Shell knew!!"

Tseng put a hand to his chin. "Obviously, she's lied to us."

"How do you think that?" Genesis asks.

"The clothing she was wearing when she came here. How she came here. I don't think she's from Junon. She may as well be from another world or dimension." Tseng replied.

"That's impossible." Genesis said straight-forward. "How can she be from another world?"

"It's very obvious Genesis. There would be no way she could make it here with no scratches or marks on her."

"If that's true…..and she's lied to us…..are you going to make us kill her and Sephiroth?" Zack asks, tears threatening to spill.

"That's up to the President." Tseng replied. "Lazard wants you both to get some rest and then meet with him in the morning." And he left back into the building.

"Genesis, I don't want to go after Shell and Sephiroth! They're our friends!!" Zack cried.

"Zack, please….this is very hard for me too." Genesis said sadly. "We should do what Tseng said. Get some rest and meet with Lazard in the morning." He patted Zack's shoulder as he walked back into the Shinra building.

Zack wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Shell……Sephiroth……."


	12. Chapter 12

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 12**_

"Meow……" Midnight said, her face full of fear as she looked at me and then out the front window of the chopper.

"I know girl. I'm scared too." I said. It was snowing heavily, which I guessed we were either near the Northern Crater or near Icicle Inn. "If it wasn't for this damn blizzard, we could find the town easily."

I had the windshield wipers going, which helped a little, but not a lot. All of a sudden, the peek of a mountain came into view and we were heading right for it. "Oh shit!!" I cursed and went up. We just about missed the peak, but the peak hit the end of the chopper, which resulted in the blades failing.

There was a loud beeping sound. _"Warning…..warning….warning…." _

And we were going down.

"Damnit!!" I swore and tried to pull up, but that did no use. Midnight put her front paws on my lap as we went down and I held onto her. "Just hold on Midnight!!"

I watched as the ground came closer…closer and then…..nothing.

………………………………….

Genesis and Zack stood in front of Lazard's desk, along with Angeal and Cloud. "What did the president say?" Angeal asks.

Lazard sighed heavily. "Find them…..and bring them back. Then…..the President has ordered them to be killed."

All four of them gasped. "But Shell has every reason to kill Hojo!!" Zack yelled.

"Not only that she killed Hojo, but she has lied to us all this time." Lazard says. "I'm sorry Zack, but it's the President's orders."

"But-!" Zack protested, but Angeal put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Zack looked down and the ground and then tore away from his mentor, running out of the room.

"I'm not happy about this either." Lazard says. "Shell was a very nice and caring girl."

"Thank you sir." And the three left. Zack sat outside the office on the floor, his knees hugged to his chest.

"Search and kill huh….."

"Zack, it's hard on all of us." Cloud says. "I don't want to go after Shell or Sephiroth."

"Orders are orders though." Angeal said. "Let's head out."

…………………………………..

Midnight dragged a motionless Shell out of the wrecked chopper by the back of her jacket. Midnight then let go of her jacket and laid across her stomach, closing her eyes and meowing sadly.

All of a sudden, she heard the sound of an engine and a truck came into view, stopping a few feet away from them. The driver's door opened a man in full costume for the weather came out. The man looked very shocked at Shell and Midnight and tried to approach, but Midnight started growling and snarling.

"Midnight….it's me." The man removed his goggles and hood, reveling silver hair and green eyes. Midnight recognized the man and meowed loudly.

_Shell……why did you bother to come look for me? _Sephiroth thought and grabbed a heavy blanket out of the truck.

He wrapped the blanket around her cold body and put her in the truck, putting the seat belt over her and Midnight hopped in. He got into the truck and drove off.

…………………………….

I let out a groan and moved my head to the side. Something licked my cheek and it tickled. I opened my eyes and saw Midnight staring right at me. "Midnight!!" I said happily and hugged her.

Midnight meowed and nuzzled her face against mine. "Yesh, I missed you too girl." I said with a laugh and stroked her head.

I heard a door open and footsteps. I looked over at the doorway to see Seph. And for once in his life, he didn't wear that Soldier outfit of his. OMG…….he wore black pants and a long sleeve white shirt, no socks.

_Damn……..I bet Stormy would say the same thing…of course….she already has a boyfriend. _I thought.

"Helloo?" a hand waved in front of my face. "Gaia to Shell?"

My eyes narrowed. "Midnight, hit him."

She jumped onto the bed and whacked him across the cheek with her paw. He rubbed the sore spot. "I can see she's happy to see me."

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him in a really tight hug. I probably squeezed all the air out of his lungs. I heard him wheeze. "Can't……..breathe……"

I loosened my hold on him, but did not let go. "Don't you _ever _run off like that again." I warned motherly.

"You sound like my mother……" he said plainly.

When he said that, I remembered what I said to him and let go, scooting away a little and sitting with my legs crossed on the bed. I twiddled my thumbs in my lap. "Um…….." I stammered.

"Is it true? What you said?"

"Every word." I answered quietly.

"Hmmm…..what happened to Hojo?"

I cringed. "I um….well…..I…..killed him……." I was afraid to look up, but then I heard the most disturbing sound in my life.

Laughter.

Not evil laughter….more like….hysterical…..

I looked up at him. He was starting to calm down from his laughing fit and cleared his throat. "Are you serious?"

"Were you….laughing at me?" I ask.

He blinked. "No…..I just found it funny that of all people…..how did you kill him?"

"……….I'm not sure. I just kinda lost my mind……" I replied quietly, looking down again. All of a sudden, tears began rolling down my face.

"Hey…..why are you crying?" he asks.

"No……" I sobbed. "I'm sorry…..that you had to find out that way…….I didn't want you to go to Nibelheim….that's where you would find out about Jenova and go crazy, killing everyone and setting the town on fire."

"Oh……….Well…….I guess I should thank you."

"Huh?" I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"You actually saved me."

My eyes widened. _I…saved him….he's….not gonna go crazy……_

Then, I instantly burst into tears of joy and hugged him tightly again. "I would do anything for you……." _Oh shit, did I just say that? _

He chuckled and put one hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "Yes, you did say that out loud. You tend to speak your mind a lot."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. I don't really know what happened, but I think I fell asleep. Listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

…………………

**Me: God, I'm just in love with this story. ^.^ Anyway, if anyone here is a good drawer, could you please draw these two together? I would love it!! **

**Zaikia**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 13**_

POUND……….POUND………….POUND………….

I let out a small moan. "Midnight go see who's at the door….." I mumbled, rolling onto my side. Midnight meowed sleepily and then lay back down on the bed.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll do it……" I grumbled and dragged myself out of bed and went to go answer the door. I opened it. "What'dya kids want?"

I yawned and opened my eyes fully and then my eyes widened. In front of me, I saw Cloud, Genesis, Angeal and Zack. "Shit….." I whispered and slammed the door shut, locking it. "Go away!" I yell.

"Shell, open the door please. We just want to talk." Zack says.

"No you don't. You want to take us back to Midgar!" I accused. Just then, a sleepy Sephiroth walked out of his bedroom.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Genesis and the others are here." I reply. "I'm not letting you four in."

"We don't WANT to talk you guys back to Midgar! We want to talk!" Cloud yelled.

"Just let us come inside and we'll explain everything." Angeal says.

I looked over at Seph. "Just let them in."

I gave a nod and unlocked the door, letting them in and then closing the door, locking it. "So, spill."

"We've decided to leave Shinra and Soldier." Angeal says.

I gasped. "B-b-b! Why?!"

"We don't want to hunt you guys down. So the four of us made the logical choice to leave Shinra." Genesis replied.

I narrowed my eyes. "You guys better not be standing us up."

Zack shook his head. "Promise."

"Alright…..so what now?"

"Shinra will come after us once they realize we've left." Genesis replied. "So, we need to find somewhere quickly before they find out we've left."

"Hmmmmmmmmm, we could go live in Mideel for now. Hide the chopper in the forest." Zack suggested.

I looked over at Sephiroth. He shrugged. "Seems fine to me."

"Alright, let's do it. But first, I want to go to Nibelheim first." I say.

"Why?"

"Because I want to destroy the Mako reactor there."

……………………………

"Cloud? Cloud!!" a 15 year old girl with brown hair and red eyes ran up and hugged Cloud tightly. "I'm so glad you're back!"

I smiled. "Cloud, you can stay here if you want. We'll head up to the Mako Reactor."

"Oh!" The girl said, letting go of Cloud. "You won't be going up there without me! I'm the best guide in town!"

"But….It's too dangerous Tifa!" Cloud says.

"Pfft!!" Tifa said. "I'll have you know that I've been training in martial arts! I can take out the enemy with one punch!"

"Don't worry Cloudy boy, Zack will help protect her." I say.

Cloud nodded. "Alright, lead away Tifa."

15 MINUTES LATER

After going down the Mt. Nibel path and going across the bridge, we were almost to the reactor. "So, are you Soldiers here to investigate it?" Tifa asks.

"Actually….we can to destroy it." Genesis replied.

"What? Why? Isn't that reactor Shinra's property?" Tifa asks a hand on her chin.

"Not for long. We're destroying the reactor because it holds stuff that Shinra might get their hands on." I replied.

"So….are you guys against Shinra?"

"Yes. We've left Shinra and Soldier." Sephiroth replied.

Tifa laid one hand on her cheek. "Man….that must be rough….leaving a top company like that. Anyway, we're almost there!"

Minutes later, we finally came to the Mako Reactor. "So….the question is….how do we destroy it?" Tifa asks, looking up at the reactor.

Just then, Genesis brought out a Fire Materia and the reactor caught fire. All of us watched as the flames danced. I brought out a dagger from my belt and began carving something into the ground. "We have a new mission." I said as I carved.

"And what would that be?"

"Take down Shinra." I reply as I finished carving.

"But if we took the chopper, wouldn't it be a little…..obvious?" Tifa asks.

"Well, we could fly." Genesis suggested.

"And how are we gonna manage that?" Zack asks. All of a sudden, me, Cloud, Tifa and Zack gasped when one wing each came out of Genesis, Angeal and Seph's shoulders.

"Oh my god, that is so cool!!" I squealed.

"I'll carry Zack, Genesis, carry Cloud and Tifa, Seph, carry Shell."

"What?" I didn't even get to move before an arm wrapped around my waist and I was off the ground. "Hey! I don't like heights! Put me down!"

"You flew a helicopter across the sea." He said.

I stopped struggling. "Oh yesh, I did. But that still doesn't give away the fact that I don't like heights!"

"You'll get used to it. Flying feels pretty good." Angeal said and we all took off.

………………………

"Ah man yo…..this is so not happening……" Reno muttered as he watched the Mako reactor burn down. "And to think I liked her yo."

"It seems Zack, Cloud, Angeal and Genesis has all left Soldier." Tseng says.

"Sir! Come over here!" Elena says, motioning Tseng over.

Tseng walked over to where Elena was. There was something carved into the ground.

**SHINRA**

**ALL OF US HAVE LEFT SHINRA AND SOLDIER. **

**OUR GOAL NOW IS TO DEFEAT SHINRA. **

**TRY AND STOP US IF YOU CAN. **

**SHELL**

**P.S. WE'RE NOT CRAZY!**

"I knew it would come to this." Elena said sadly. "But I don't want to fight against them sir."

Tseng sighed. "Orders are orders Elena. Find them."

…………………………

"Ugh…drop me please……" I moaned, putting both hands over my mouth. Sephiroth dropped me into a bush and I kissed the ground. "Land! Solid land!!"

He rolled his eyes as the others landed on the ground. We were now in Banora. "Why are we even here?" I ask.

"I have to visit my mother." Angeal replied and headed off in the direction to the town, his wing going into his shoulder.

Seph and Genesis did the same with their wings and we all followed Angeal.

"Ooohhhhhhhh!!! Apples!!!" I said, grinning hungrily and reached up to snatch an apple.

All of a sudden, Midnight whacked my foot. "Ow!" I yelped, looking down at her. "What the hell was that for?!"

She shook her head and followed after the others. "Well excuse me for not speaking cat!!" I yelled after her and huffed. "I'm hungry."

"Now that I think about it, I am too." Seph says.

"You need to eat more. You look anorexic to me." I say.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not!"

"Too!!"

"Not!!"

"Tooo!!!!"

"Would both of you knock it off?!!!" Genesis yelled from ahead. "God, sometimes those two give me headaches!"

"I think they make a good couple!" Zack cheered.

I glared at them. "We'd better go before we lose them."


	14. Chapter 14

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 14**_

"Genesis…..what's wrong with him?" I ask worried, looking at a very straight and stiff Sephiroth, who was sitting on the couch. He didn't blink nor move.

"Oh dear…..been a while since this happened." Genesis said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask, snapping my fingers in front of Seph's face. He didn't move.

"Under stress, he'll fall under a state of unconsciousness. He'll snap out of it himself in about a half hour or so." Angeal replied.

"How long has this been happening?" Gillian asks.

"Since he was 12. He's always been under a lot a stress." Angeal answered.

I put my hands on my hips. "He's scaring me."

Zack patted my shoulder. "He'll be fine Shell."

"No. I wanna wake him up." I declared and knelt down in front of him. "Seph……come on wake up."

"That isn't gonna work. Trust me, we've tried." Cloud says.

"I wonder how Shell will get him to wake up." Tifa wondered.

"Hmmmmmmmmm……" I said to myself and then thought of an idea. "Midnight whack him across the face."

Midnight nodded and jumped onto the couch, whacking Sephiroth across the face with her paw. He still didn't move.

"Damnit!" I yelled. "How the hell are we gonna wake him up?!"

All of a sudden, I saw his left hand twitch a tiny bit. "His hand twitched! He's waking up!" I cheered. This time, his arm twitched.

"Maybe your voice is waking him up." Zack says.

"But I don't think its enough." I said, putting my hand to my chin. "I have to try something else besides my voice……" I thought for a few moments and then a light bulb went off in my head. "I gots it!!"

"And what would that be?" Zack asks. Everyone watched as I put one finger under Seph's chin and tilted his head up.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Genesis asks.

I then brought my face close to his and pressed my lips to his.

"She is." Angeal said in monotone.

Seph's eyes widened and then I pulled away. "Yay! You're awake!" my face turned crimson. "Eh…….I guess that's how you wake him up." My face grew redder and I pushed both my index fingers together and walked away.

"Well…..that was unexpected." Genesis says.

"Holy freaking crap!" Zack said, throwing his hands in the air. "I can't believe she did that!!"

"Did what?" Seph asks, blinking.

"Dude, did you not notice?! She kissed you! And that woke you up!" Zack replied.

All of a sudden, a frying pan appeared out of nowhere and hit Zack across the head. The frying pan disappeared. Zack rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Ow…… I guess she's telling me to shut up."

Meanwhile, I was walking around town. Night had fallen and the stars and moon were out. I sighed. "I still can't believe I did that…..and it was my first kiss….." I smiled to myself.

"I love the night." I whispered and twirled around. Midnight meowed and motioned towards Gillian's house. "Oh come on 'Night." I whined.

She shook her head and wrapped the tentacle on her back around my wrist and started to drag me back towards the house. I sighed.

THE NEXT MORNING

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't feeling so good. "Come on Shell, it's almost noon. Get up." Tifa said, shaking me gently.

"I don't feel good…..go away……" I mumbled, rolling onto my back and snuggled deeper into the covers.

"She ain't getting up." Tifa said with a sigh. "She said she doesn't feel good."

A hand was on my forehead and then my cheek. "You're a little hot. Did you eat something last night that wasn't good for you?" Sephiroth asks.

I shook my head. "I didn't eat at all….." I shivered.

"Clearly, you're sick."

"A-a-ahhhh, choo!!!!" I sneezed loudly. "Ugh……"

"We should probably leave for Mideel." Angeal says.

A blanket was wrapped around me and I was picked up. Midnight meowed.

"Don't…..leave Midnight behind….." I shivered and sniffled.

"There's a truck out back you can use." Gillian says.

"Right, thanks Mom." Angeal says and we went out to the truck.

…………………………

When I regained consciousness, a hand was pressed against my forehead. "Her fever is getting worse."

"I know, we'll reach Gongaga in about 15 minutes." A voice replied.

I shivered and then whimpered.

"When we arrive in Mideel, we'll take her to the hospital."

All of a sudden, I heard gunshots and the truck swerved to the right. "Damnit! They've found us!"

I was picked up and then sat down somewhere. "She'll be fine here."

I heard footsteps fade away and minutes later, I heard footsteps approaching me. "Damn, they left their friend here. Might as well take her back to Midgar. She might be useful." I was picked up bridal style and then I blacked out.

Meanwhile, the others were fighting Soldiers when they suddenly retreated. "Why are they retreating?" Tifa asks.

Suddenly, they all heard Zack yell. "Shell's gone!! They took her!!"

"Damn Shinra!" Genesis swore.

"Don't worry Zack. We'll get her back." Sephiroth tightened his grip on his sword.

_We'll get her back….even if it kills me. I owe my life to her. _


	15. Chapter 15

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 15**_

"_W-where….am I?" _

"Mr. President, please! Do we have to do this?!" Reno yells.

"Listen Turk." The President began, leaning back in his chair. "This girl has lied to us too many times and helped Soldiers escape."

"Yeah but…..that's no reason to kill her!"

"Kill her? Oh, we're not going to kill her….at least….not yet. Once Sephiroth and the others come, we'll pour the firing squad on them. And then we'll kill her."

Reno growled low in his throat and stalked out of the room angrily.

"Sir…..is this really necessary?" Tseng asks.

"Yes it is, Tseng."

…………………….

I panted heavily, sweat rolling down my face. My fever was getting worse and I was growing weak. My hands were tied behind my back; straps went across my waist, stomach and chest, keeping me tied to the chair. My feet were also tied too.

"I…….want….to go…..home….."

"_Shell, where exactly are you from?" _Tseng asks.

"Go….to hell……." Was all I said before I blacked out.

………………………….

Reno bounced his leg fast, drumming his fingers on his arm. "That's it! I'm getting her out of this place!" he whispered to himself and grabbed his rod, running to where Shell was being kept at. The Soldier who was supposed to be watching the screen had fallen asleep. Reno quietly took the keys and unlocked the door. He went in, untied Shell and caught her before she could fall.

"Jesus……what have we done to you?" he whispered and checked his pocket, making sure the bottles of pills were still there. He then picked her up bridal-style and hurried out of the room.

He carefully rushed through the building when the alarm went off.

"_Intruder alert. Intruder alert." _

_Great! They're here! _Reno thought and pressed the button on the elevator to go to the fourth floor. He then took out his cell phone and dialed a number. Zack's number.

"_Hello? Zack Fair speaking." _

"Zack, its Reno. Listen, we don't have a lot of time. So listen to me carefully. I want you and the others to meet me on the fourth floor in five minutes."

"_Where's Shell?" _

"She's with me right now and her fever is probably up past 102. When I give her to you, you have to get her to the nearest hospital."

"_Roger that Reno!" _

Reno hung up and put his cell phone away and picked up Shell as the elevator doors dinged and they opened. He hurried to where he would meet Zack and the others.

He waited for about 7 or 8 minutes when a voice called out his name. "Reno!"

He turned around and saw Zack and the others. Reno handed Shell to Zack and handed Genesis the pills. "Those pills should help her."

"Zack, give her to me." Sephiroth said and Zack handed her to him. "Reno, thanks…for your help."

Reno nodded. "Just don't get caught."

He nodded and they ran off.

"We should get to the roof!" Angeal says. "We'll take a chopper and head over to Mideel."

"Halt!!" a group of Soldiers appeared, blocking their way.

"I'll go right; the rest of you will go left." Seph said and ran down the right hallway. The others ran down the left hallway. The soldiers split up and went after both.

Seph kept running down the hallway until he came to the airplane bunker. He ran to the edge and skidded to a halt, seeing the water below.

He turned around to see the Soldiers. He backed away until his heel hit the edge. He looked down at the water below and then back at the Soldiers. He smirked and then turned around and jumped. He held Shell close to him as they broke the surface.

He held his breath and realized Shell wasn't by him. He looked around and saw her sinking. He swam down and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up to the surface.

He gasped for air and then heard the sound of blades. He looked up and saw a chopper lower down just enough to grab on and get in.

Zack helped the two and Seph checked for any sign of breathing. He sighed in relief. "She's breathing."

Zack also sighed in relief and sat on one of the seats. "What are we going to do now?"

"Go to Mideel. Hold up there for a while until Shell has recovered." Sephiroth replied, checking her forehead. "Her fever's gotten worse. Genesis, can you go faster?"

"I'll try." Genesis replied and pressed a button, putting on a burst of speed.

……………………

I…..hear voices around me. Voices that I can recognize. I slowly opened my eyes and all I saw were large colored blurs.

"Hey….I think she's coming around Seph." A first voice says.

"Shell, can you talk?" a second voice asks.

"W-where……?" was all I managed to get out.

"Just hang on. We're going to Mideel."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…………." I let out a small moan and snuggled up against someone.


	16. Chapter 16

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 16**_

"Hey….I think she's coming around."

I let out a small groan and rolled onto my side. "Lemme alone." I grumbled.

"Yep, she's back to her old self." I heard Zack chuckle.

I sat up and yawned loudly. "How long was I out?"

"Two days. You would wake up and go back to sleep though." Tifa replied.

I looked around and didn't see Genesis, Angeal or Sephiroth. "Where are the others?"

"Went out for a while." Cloud answered.

"Hmmmmmmmmm………" I mumbled and threw the covers off. Damn! I needed a shower really bad! So, I did find the bathroom and locked it and took a shower for about 5 or 10 minutes. When I got out, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth just walked into the living room.

"Sephy!!!!" I said happily and hugged him, which turned into a tackle and we both fell to the ground. He shook his head and ruffled my hair.

"Nice to see you too Shell."

I got off and helped him up. "So, where did you guys go?" I ask.

"Making sure nobody followed us." Genesis replied.

I put my finger to my chin and thought for a minute. "Can I go explore?"

"Fine, just be back soon." Seph said.

"Okay 'dad'." I said with a light chuckle and skipped out of the room, Midnight trailing behind me. Mideel seemed like a cool place to live.

I suddenly spotted an ice cream stand. "Ice cream!!" I yelled happily and ran over to the stand. "How much sir?"

"50 gil miss." The clerk replied.

I took out 50 Gil from my pocket and gave it to the clerk and in exchange, he gave me an ice cream cone. I went to lick it, but I felt Midnight nudge my leg. I looked down at her. She meowed. "You want some?"

She meowed again. I sighed and pulled out another 50 Gil and getting ice cream for Midnight. I sat down at a bench while she licked and ate her ice cream.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!! I love ice cream." I said, licking my lips.

"What are you doing?" a voice asks from behind me.

The voice startled me and I almost dropped my ice cream. I looked around to see Seph. "Don't fucking scare me like that man. I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack yet."

He jumped over the bench and sat down beside me. "Peaceful town…..I just wish I knew where my hometown was."

I thought for a minute and then something clicked in my head. "I remember! You were born in Nibelheim." I said glancing at him and smiled. "Lucrecia would've been happy if she met you just once."

_**I would be. **_

I jumped. "Huh? Where'd that voice come from?" I looked around.

"What's the matter?"

"I heard a voice….sounded like it was in my head."

_**I am. **_

"Who are you……?" My voice trailed off. "Lucrecia……"

_**Yes. Shell, I wish I was there to thank you for everything. Now my son knows I'm his mother. **_

"It was the best I could do." I spoke. "How…..are you even speaking to me Lucrecia?"

_**You have a connection to the Lifestream, Shell. For some reason, when you came to this world, you were able to hear the planet and people from the Lifestream. **_

"A connection…..to the Lifestream….."

_**Thank you, for everything. I don't have much time left, so can you do one favor for me? **_

"What?"

_**Tell my son…..I love him. **_

"I will Lucrecia." And then, a hand waved itself in front of my face.

"Gaia to Shell. You're not dead, are ya?"

I blinked and looked at him. "You were talking to yourself. Care to explain?"

"Lucrecia….your mother….she spoke to me." I replied, gulping. "And she wanted me to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"She wanted to tell me…..that she loves you….very much." I answered with a smile.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "All this time, I believed Jenova was my mother. That….abomination….."

I put one hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. I would blame it all on Hojo. After all, he is dead."

He reached over and put his hand over mine. I let out a silent gasp and blushed scarlet. "Why are you blushing?"

"Uh…nothing!" I quickly took my hand back and stood up. "Maybe we should head back. The others will begin to worry about us."

He stood and faced me. "Shell……"

I blinked. "Y-yeah?"

He gently grabbed both of my hands with his and held them up to between me and him. "How will I ever repay you?"

_Goddamn, he sounds so sexy!! What?! Stop with those thoughts Shell!! _I'm merely a friend, that's all. He would never fall for a girl like me. "Uh…..you don't have to repay me at all!" I said quickly, my face growing redder and redder. "I'm just glad you're not crazy!" _Maybe I shouldn't have said that. _

Seph shook his head. I just like to call him Seph, sounds better. "There has to be some way."

I shook my head. "Nope."

All of a sudden, he leaned in, like he was going to kiss me. His forehead touched mine and my face was deep scarlet by now. His eyes were closed and I could feel his breath on my face. "Thank you…..for everything."

Midnight meowed, like she was annoyed and stalked back to the house. I exhaled. "Y-you're welcome."

Meanwhile, Zack and the others were behind some bushes, watching. "Aw….I think they make a cute couple." Zack grinned.

"They haven't kissed yet. They aren't a couple yet." Tifa whispered.

"She kissed him a few days ago." Cloud whispered.

"Are you serious?" he nodded. "Why?"

"He was under a state of stress. She got him to wake up by kissing him." Zack replied.

"Would you two be quiet?" Genesis whispered.

Suddenly, Shell and Sephiroth turned their attention to the bushes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asks.

"Yep." She replied and the two pulled apart and marched over to the bushes.

"Run away!!!" Zack yelled. The others were able to get away, but Shell and Sephiroth caught Zack before he could move.

"Zack……" I said in a low voice. "Was this your idea?"

"Um…..no?" he whimpered. Both of us glared at him and he squeaked. "Alright! It was my idea! Are you going to kill me?"

I thought for a second or two. "No, but don't let us catch you or the others again or next time, you won't live to see 20."

He nodded. We both let him go and he bolted off, leaving a trail of dust behind him. "Oh, that reminds me." Seph turned to face me. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

My eyes bulged to the size of plates. I coulda fainted right then and there. My knees were wobbly. "Y-yeah. Sure. I love too."

He gave me one of those smiles that almost made me melt. "Great. Be ready by 7." And he walked back to the house.

I walked over and sat down on the couch, shaking. "Wow….this is like….every fangirl's dream come true…."

Midnight rolled her eyes and sat beside me and meowed. She gave me a look that clearly said 'you like him a lot'.

"I do not! Well……not in that way!" I countered. She shook her head and meowed a few times. For cat-ease, that meant 'you have one giant crush on him'. I sighed. "Maybe I do have a giant crush on him. But what's a girl like me got chances with the most famous Soldier of all time?"

She raised her paw and gently whacked me across the face. It didn't hurt though. "You think I should dress nice?" she nodded, clearly understanding me. "But Midnight!" I whined. "I hate dresses!"

She gave me a look that clearly said 'you're going to wear a dress'. I sighed. "Fine, you win."

Midnight meowed happily and licked my cheek. I laughed and hugged her. "I love you too Midnight."

……………………………….

"I can't do this."

Tifa put her hands on her hips. "Oh come on Shell. You already said yes and you're going."

"Tifa, I'm just a normal teenager with normal hormonal problems!" I said, panicking.

"Actually, you're not a teenager anymore."

"Whatever! What I'm saying is what's a girl like me got with chances with a guy like him?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"For one. He likes you. 2. You like him and 3. You two make a cute couple." She replied.

I sighed. "Fine, but if I end up fainting or something, I'm blaming you. And Midnight."

In her sleep, Midnight whacked me across the head with her tentacle. I rubbed the sore spot. I sighed again. "It's almost 7." Tifa says happily, clapping her hands. "I think you look pretty Shell."

I looked down at myself. I wore black dress pants with nice shoes and a white short sleeve buttoned-up shirt. I had makeup on and my hair was pulled back into a bun. "Thanks."

Then, the clock stroke 7. "Op! Let's go meet your date!" Tifa grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room.

"Have a fun time Shell!" Zack grinned, waving.

I gave a weak smile as Tifa dragged me out of the house and down to where the bench was from earlier. I saw him sitting there, wearing a black really nice suit. It was really WEIRD to see him wearing something else besides his Soldier outfit.

Tifa let go of my wrist and patted my shoulder. "You'll be fine Shell. Have fun." She smiled and walked back to the house.

"Shell?"

I froze. _Oh god……I think I'm gonna faint. Minerva, please help me through this night. _

"Why are you whispering to yourself?" his voice was right next to my ear. I yipped and quickly turned around, blushing.

"Ha……hi." I squeaked.

He shook his head with a small chuckle. "You don't have to be so nervous."

"I….I'm not nervous. I've just never been on a date before." Whoops, I wasn't meant to say that. Me and my big mouth.

"I can tell when you're nervous Shell. Your face gets red and you start to breath heavily and you do that thing with your index fingers."

He was right. I was doing the first two, plus pushing my index fingers together. "Okay…..so I'm nervous." I say. "First date."

"First _real _date?" he asks.

"Yeah." I squeaked.

"Hmm……you ready?"

I gave a small nod and he grabbed my hand and began leading me towards a restaurant. I could hardly even walk. I was that fucking nervous! We walked into the restaurant and up to the guy who would lead us to our table. "Table for two please and do you have a view from the outside?" Seph asks.

"Right this way sir." The man said and led us outside to two tables beside the edge of the balcony. "Here are your menu's and I will be right back." The man then left us.

I looked at the menu and immediately found something I liked. A salad with all kinds of vegetables in it. Salad was one of my favorite foods. "What are you getting?" he asks, putting down his menu.

I put mine down also. "A salad, you?"

"Chinese."

I love Chinese! It's so good freaking food!

The man came back and we ordered and he said it would take about 10 minutes and left. We just began to talk. "What's your favorite color?"

"Well, I have a few."

"Name them."

"Let's see…..black, purple….blue…blood-red…..dark colors mostly. You?"

"Blue and black. Favorite….movie?"

I had to think for a minute. "Um….the Haunting in Connecticut."

"Is that a movie from your world?"

My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Tseng. He knew you weren't from this planet." He replied, his chin resting on his hand.

"Oh….are you mad at me for lying?" I ask quietly, pushing my index fingers again.

He smirked. "Would I be doing this if I were?"

I smiled a little. _Good….that makes me happy that he's not mad at me. _

……………………………

After dinner, we walked around town for a while, just talking our heads off. The stars were out and the moon was high and bright in the sky. "It's such a nice night out." I say. "Hardly ever a night like this in my town."

"Tell me about your family." He suggested.

"Well….I have two loving parents and one annoying little sister. I bet….I bet they're worried sick about me." That thought was starting to bring tears to my eyes. _No….don't cry Shell. Not in front of him. _

"You miss them, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I've never felt so homesick in my entire life." I answered.

"Hn….." he said and then smirked. "I want to show you something."

I blinked and looked up at him. "Like what?"

I gasped when his wing came out of his right shoulder blade and he wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me to him. "Hold on tight." And he flew into the sky.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "What's the matter?" he whispered.

"I just remembered I don't like heights."

"Open your eyes Shell."

I slowly opened them and gasped. We were looking down at the town below us. "Wow…it's so pretty….."

He smiled and then we flew back down. We landed on the ground in town and his wing went back into his shoulder. He grabbed my hands, like he did earlier in the day. "Shell, how long have we known each other?"

"Um….two years….I believe." I replied, my face getting red again.

"And how long have you had a crush on me?"

This time, my face went deep crimson. "Where did you get that from?"

"Zack. Shell, tell me."

I exhaled. "A long time."

"That's," he paused. "What I thought." And he started to lean towards my face.

_Oh my god….is he doing what I think he's doing? _I thought my eyes wide.

Just when we were inches away, there was an explosion from the forest area. It caught our attention. "What was that?" I ask.

"I don't know, but get back to the house. I'll check it out." He replied and ran into the forest.

I ran back to the house and locked the door when I went in. Suddenly, I heard the clicks of guns. I slowly turned around and saw Angeal, Genesis, Tifa, Cloud and Zack tied up. Midnight was too.

I saw a group of Soldiers in front of me. And there was only one thing I could say.

"Fuck."


	17. Chapter 17

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 17**_

The SOLDIER's aimed their guns at me, fingers on the triggers. I gulped and looked down at the others. Midnight made a muffled meow and Zack shook his head.

Beads of sweat rolled down my face. _Shit….whatdda I do? _

An idea came to my mind and I bolted for the bedroom. The SOLDIER's fired at me and I dodged every bullet and ran into the bedroom and locked it, putting the dresser against it. I decided to take off my nice clothes and put my regular clothes on and let my hair down.

"Damnit….where are you Seph?" I whispered. For god's sake, why did Shinra have to ruin everything?!! I mean, he was about to KISS ME!!!

There was pounding on the door. "Blast it down!!" a SOLDIER yelled.

"Minerva…give me something to use…anything…." I whispered.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light and two swords were in my hands. I gasped. "Whoa……Excalibur and Redemption….." I blinked. Where did those names come from?

All of a sudden, the door was blown off its hinges and the SOLDIER's came in and fired. I blocked every bullet with my new swords and ran towards them. They attempted to attack me as I made my way through them. Soon, they were all dead. I looked down and saw there were holsters on my belt for my swords and put them in the holsters and ran to where the others were and untied them.

"Where the hell did you get those swords?" Zack asks, eyeing my swords.

"No idea. I just wished for something to use and viola, these swords appeared." I answered. Just then, I remembered Seph. "Seph, we have to go get him! He ran into the forest to check out the explosion!"

"Let's hurry!" Angeal says and we ran into the forest.

We ran down the path until we came to a figure lying motionless on the ground, blood staining its clothes. My eyes widened. "SEPHIROTH!!!"

"They're here! Capture them!" I looked ahead to see SOLDIER's running at us.

My eyes narrowed dangerously and I took out my swords. "You bastards!!" I screamed and ran towards them as fast as my legs took me. They fired, but I dodged each bullet and sliced all of their heads off, blood splattering on my face and clothes.

More and more came and I just made my way through them, while the others watched in amazement. After about ten minutes, I was panting heavily and sheathed my swords. I looked at the others. "What?" I asked, still panting.

Zack checked for Seph's pulse. "He's got a pulse, but not for long if we don't get him out of here."

I nodded and helped Zack carry him. "I think I saw a chopper somewhere ahead. Let's go."

Before we could move, the ground shook. We all froze. "Zack…please tell me that was your stomach." Genesis says.

Unfortunally, Zack shook his head. There was another rumble and trees started crashing down as a giant mechanical and machinery robot appeared. I recognized this robot. It was Carry Armor! I fricking hated that boss battle.

"That's a big robot….." Zack said to himself.

"Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, General Sephiroth and Shell Harty. Prepare to be terminated." Carry Armor spoke and in the middle of its chest, something began to fire up.

I gasped. "Shit! Move!!"

Everyone dodged out of the way just as a laser came out of its chest, making a crater just where we were standing.

"Damn." Genesis whispered.

I swore a couple times. "Zack, I want you, Cloud and Tifa to get Sephiroth to the nearest chopper and wait for us there." I said, handing Seph over to Cloud and Zack. "We'll take care of big boy over here."

They nodded and ran for the chopper. I drew my swords. "And since it's a robot, lightning is its weakness." I held up my sword. "Bolt3!!"

A giant lightning bolt struck it and it seemed to be weakening already. I huffed. "Jeez, some boss." I muttered.

All of a sudden, Carry Armor reached out for me, but Genesis pushed me out of the way and grabbed him and Angeal instead. I backed away. "Damnit…..I always hated this part of this battle……"

"Shell, do something!!" Genesis yelled, trying to slash at the Carry Armor's left arm.

"I can't! If I do, I'll hurt you guys!!" I yelled back. _Fuck….I have to go for its arms…._

"Alright!!" I jumped up and did a summersault in the air and slashed at the Carry Armor's left arm. It broke off. "Hold on Angeal, we're coming!"

"Hurry up! This thing is crushing me!!"

I rolled my eyes and both Genesis and I jumped at the Carry Armor and slashed it's right arm. It broke off and released Angeal. "Now we got just the body to go."

"Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos and Shell Harty. Prepare to be terminated." The robot said and its laser began to fire up again.

"Not this time!!" I yelled and jumped, dodging its laser and jumping up onto its head. "Say goodnight!" and I thrust my swords into its head.

"Prepare to be terminated….prepare to be….ter…min…na…ted……" the robot's voice gave out and I jumped onto the ground as it collapsed.

"Boo-ya!!!!" I yelled victoriously, pumping my fist into the air. "We did it!!!" I laughed.

"Great, now let's get to the others." Angeal said and we headed to the chopper. We found the chopper with the others and got on, when SOLDIER's began firing from the ground.

"Damnit!" Zack cursed and pressed the button to go faster.

"They're gonna fire at us until we come down." I say standing up. I took out my swords. "I'll see you guys later." And I jumped out.

"Shell, wait!!" Tifa yelled.

SOLDIER's fired at me and I blocked almost every bullet, but one grazed my cheek, neck and arm. "Come and get me motherfuckers!!!" I yelled and slashed my way through them.

"Shell!!!"

I looked up and saw Zack lowering the chopper down so I could jump on. I sheathed my swords and ran towards the chopper. I suddenly heard a bang and a searing pain in my left leg. I let out a yell, but continued to run, even with my leg limping. I jumped into the chopper and we took off.

I rolled onto my back. "I think…..there's a bullet in my leg." I said, wincing.

Genesis examined my leg. "No, it went all the way through; we just have to stop the bleeding. Tifa, toss me a Restore Materia."

Tifa tossed him a Restore Materia and he cast Cure 3 on my leg. The wound closed up, but it felt sore. He cleaned the blood off and wrapped it in some bandages and cleaned up my other wounds. "How's Sephiroth?" I ask.

"We think he'll be fine. Got shot a couple times, but his pulse is strong." Genesis replied. "You won't be able to walk on that leg for a day, so one of us will help you walk until we get to Rocket Town."

"We're going to Rocket Town?" I ask.

"If Zack knows where it is." Angeal says.

"Shut up! I know where Rocket Town is!" Zack yelled.

All this action was giving me a headache. I leaned against the seat next to an unconscious Sephiroth and let out a sigh. Midnight meowed and licked my cheek. I laughed and hugged her. "I'm sorry girl." I whispered. She purred and lay down, putting her head in my lap.

……………………..

We arrived at Rocket Town about three hours later and Tifa helped me out, while Angeal and Genesis carried a still unconscious Sephiroth.

"We should be able to hold out here for a while." Angeal says.

"Hey! Don't think I've seen you folks around 'ere before." A voice said.

We looked up to see a man of 27 years old, blonde hair and wearing goggles. "We're not from here." Zack says. "We're all from Midgar."

"Shit! Midgar?! You folks must've come a long way!" the man said in shock.

"Actually, we're running from Shinra." Genesis says. "And we need a place to stay."

"Bah, I never liked Shinra anyway!" the man said with a laugh. "There's an empty house next to mine, but you guys are welcome to stay as long as you like! The name's Cid Highwind!"

"Angeal Hewley."

"Genesis Rhapsodos."

"Cloud Strife."

"Tifa Lockhart."

"Zack Fair."

"I'm Shell. The unconscious one is Sephiroth and the cat is Midnight." I say.

"You guys look like you've been in some trouble." Cid crossed his arms.

We all nodded, with the exception of Seph. "Well, that house is yours. If ya folks need any help, just ask me or any of the other folks. Later." Cid walked off.

We found the house that Cid had told us about and went in. Tifa set me down on the couch and Angeal and Genesis put Seph in one of the bedrooms.

I sighed and gently rubbed my leg where I was shot. It was sore, but didn't hurt. Midnight jumped onto the couch beside me and meowed, nuzzling her head against my shoulder. I stroked her head. I wondered if Midnight could carry me. "Midnight, could you carry me on your back?"

She meowed and leaped off the couch, motioning me to get on. I got on and she meowed loudly, running out the door. I held onto her tightly, almost like a horse.

She soon came to a walk and we began to explore the town. We came to the rocket and both of us looked up. "Wow….." I said in amazement. Midnight meowed. "Let's go girl."


	18. Chapter 18

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 18**_

"Hey Shell! Seph's awake!" Zack called from the living room. Tifa and I were making dinner, which Cid and Shera had leant us some Gil.

"Yay!! Sephy's awake!!" I shouted happily and ran into the living room. But then I forgot about my injured leg and pain went up my leg. I let out a gasp and began to fall forwards, but ended up in someone's arms. "Heehee!!" I said. "Hiiiiiii Sephy!" I said waving and looking up at him.

"Is she drunk?" Seph asks while I was still acting like I was drunk.

"She's high off pain pills." Cloud says.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Pain pills?"

"She got shot through the leg." Zack said simply.

"Yeahhhh and ittt hurttt!!!" I whined, clinging to him like a frightened 3 year old. "Stupid SOLDIER shot me through the leggg……"

"No more pain pills for you." Seph said as he set me down on the couch.

"But I'll suffer!" I whined loudly.

He grinned. "Then you'll suffer."

I pouted and playfully punched his shoulder. "You're mean!! Tifa! Sephy's being mean to me!!"

"Oh, deal with it yourself!" Tifa said from the kitchen.

"Where we at?"

"Rocket Town." Genesis replied. "The neighbor's next to us said we could stay here as long as we liked."

"Yeah, until Shinra finds us again." I say. "Sephyyy?" I asked, pulling on his shirt sleeve.

"Yes Shell?"

"Can we go get ice cream?"

He stared at me and then glared at Zack. "Don't look at me." He said, backing away. "It's her fault she's high off pain pills."

"I ain't high off pain pills Zackary Fair!" I yelled. I looked back at Seph, pulling more on his sleeve. "Can we? Pretty please with sugar and chocolate on top?"

He sighed. "I guess."

"Yay!!" I cheered. "Let's go Midnight!" I said, skipping out of the house. Midnight trailed after me. Seph shook his head and followed after me, earning a few stares from Angeal, Genesis and Cloud.

"I wonder how their date went." Zack wondered.

……………………

"I scream. You scream. We all scream for ice cream!!" I said happily, biting into my cone. My ice cream was just about gone. Sephy didn't get any, but Midnight and I did.

"You must be an ice cream addict." He said as we sat down on a bench.

"Nope! I'm a sugar addict!" I said, finishing off my cone. Midnight was soon done with hers. I stood up and tugged at Sephy's sleeve. "Can we walk along the shoreline?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I guess."

The three of us walked along the shoreline. "Hey, what's that?" I pointed at the ground. He knelt down and picked it up. Something was walking sideways up his arm.

"It's a crab." He replied. "You wanna feel it."

"Okay." I went to go touch the crab, but one of its claws pinched down on my finger. I let out a scream and ran around. "Get it off!!! Get if off!!!"

"Stop moving and I will." Seph said calmly and I stopped. He carefully released the crab's claw from my finger and set it down on the sand. My finger looked red and puffy.

"My poor finger." I glared at the crab. "Stupid crab." I kicked some sand at it. "How come it didn't pinch you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it liked me."

"Everyone likes you." I say, gently rubbing my finger. I huffed. "Y'know….I used to be afraid of the ocean because of what was in it."

"Are you still afraid?" he asks.

"A little." I replied. All of a sudden, he grinned. A grin that I didn't like at all!! I backed away a couple steps. "I know what you're thinking. Don't even do it!"

He grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the water. "No!! The water's cold!!" I yelled, trying to get away. But then he lifted me and threw me into the cold water. "Aiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!!! Cold!!!" I yelped and stood, my clothes completely soaked.

He was laughing. My eyes narrowed and while he was still laughing, I snuck up behind him and pushed him into the water. He sat in the water, facing me and shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that."

"What are you gonna do about it?" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the water. "Let me go!! It's cold!!"

"How do you think I feel?" he asks, still holding me in the water.

I was able to get out of his hold and dunked him. He did the same to me. "Okay!! Okay, I give!!" I said laughing.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He let me up and both of us stayed sitting in the water. I started ringing the water from my hair.

"I gots a question." I said, letting my hair go and putting my hands in my lap.

"Alright."

I looked down at the water. "Back at Mideel…..were you……" my face was starting to go red, even though I was cold. "If Shinra didn't intervene…..were you…..going to……?" before I could finish my question, he put one finger to my lips.

"To answer your question, maybe." He took his finger away.

My face fell. _Oh…..maybe he wasn't going to……_I looked down.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close them."

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. "I hope you won't do something mean."

"Just keep them closed."

I sighed through my nose. _Jeez…..could he hurry up and just do whatever he's gonna do? _

All of a sudden, I felt a mouth cover mine. My eyes opened and then widened. His eyes were closed and his left arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I felt my face go red. My eyes slipped close and I kissed him back, tangling my fingers in his silky hair.

His right hand was running through my wet hair and he increased the kiss, begging for entrance. I smirked and allowed him to pass. He then pulled away, panting and leaning his forehead against mine. "Do you know….how long I've waited to do that?"

"A w-while, I'm guessing." I answered.

"Over a year."

"But why?" I ask. "Of all the million other girls in the world, why choose me?"

His thumb traced the scar along my cheek. "Because you're different. You're not like any other girl I've met before."

I smiled my face still red. I let out a sigh and wrapped both of my arms around his neck, hugging him. _I've waited for this moment for a long time. _

Meanwhile, Zack, Cloud, Tifa and Midnight were hiding in a tree, watching the two. "It's about damn time." Zack said with a grin. "I knew this would happen."


	19. Chapter 19

**My Adventures on Gaia**

**Me: Something happens in this chapter, but I ain't telling ya. (Grins evilly)**

_**Chapter 19**_

CRACK

"Ow! Oofff!!!" a voice suddenly yelled out and there were a few loud thuds.

Sephiroth and I turned our attention to a large tree nearby and saw Zack, Cloud, Tifa and Midnight groaning and rubbing their heads.

Anger boiled up inside me and I stood and marched over towards them.

"Uh…..Shell…..I don't think you should……." I heard Sephiroth let out a sigh.

Zack saw me coming towards him and he whimpered, scooting away as I came closer.

"You BASTARD!!!" I screamed and grabbed the collar of his shirt and began to slap him back and fourth. "Were you listening to us?! Huh?! Did you see us?!!" I said, slapping him each time.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of my still damp jacket and pulled me away from Zack, his eyes all swirly like in an anime and was twitching slightly.

"That's quite enough." Seph said as he let go of my jacket.

"But aren't you going to do something?!" I whine. "He saw…!" I trailed off when his thumb traced the scar on my cheek. I shivered slightly.

"Zack will get his punishment later. But for now, let's ignore him." He said, his hand falling back down to his side.

I glared at the still twitching Zack and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine."

All of a sudden, the ground rumbled. Everything went silent. "What…..was that?" Tifa asks, her voice barely a whisper.

Seph summoned Masamune and got into a battle stance. The rumble came again, only this time it sounded closer. "Sounds big." I say.

All of a sudden, Genesis and Angeal came running to us. "It's Shinra! They're-!" Angeal didn't get to continue because we all heard a noise like something was powering up and a blue beam came right through Angeal's chest. His eyes showed pure shock.

We could only stare in shock until Zack finally broke the silence. "Angeal!!!" he screamed.

Angeal fell to the ground with a thud. Zack rushed to his side and shook him. "Wake up Angeal!! Please wake up!" he screamed, tears rolling down his face.

"Zack……" Genesis grabbed Zack's shoulder and pulled him away from Angeal's body. "He's dead…..that's enough…."

Zack turned around and started bawling like a baby in Genesis's shoulder. Genesis could only pat the younger boy's back.

Sephiroth checked for Angeal's pulse and then pulled back. "He's gone……"

I held both of my hands to my chest and closed my eyes, tears running down my face. My shoulders shook and all I could hear was Tifa, Cloud and Zack crying. Midnight meowed very sadly.

My hands fell to my sides and I clenched them into fists so tightly until my knuckles turned white. "Shinra……..DAMN YOU SHINRA!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran towards the direction where the beam came from.

"Shell, no!!!"

There was another loud rumble and a very big machine was walking towards us. I recognized the machine. Proud Clod, driven by Scarlet and Heidegger.

"I'll kill them both!" I whispered to myself and ran towards the Proud Clod. Before it could fire at me, I started to climb up the machine and came to the cockpit, seeing Scarlet and Heidegger inside. They gasped when they saw me. "You messed with the wrong girl!!!" I yelled and summoned Redemption, thrusting my sword into the glass and it cracked, reveling the two inside.

Scarlet pointed a gun right between my eyes. She smirked evilly. "Say goodbye."

Sweat rolled down my face as I froze. Was I going to die right here?

"Scarlet!!!!" a voice yelled.

Scarlet looked to the side as a bullet hit her hand that held her gun. She yelled out in pain and dropped the gun, but kicked me in the chest that sent me towards the ground.

As I came closer to the ground, a pair of arms caught me and I looked to see Seph. His wing was keeping him in the air. I grinned. "Thanks for the save."

Proud Clod began to power up. "Don't thank me yet. We still have to finish off this abomination." He said, setting me on the ground.

I pulled out a red summon Materia and realized what it was. I smirked. "TERRA FLARE!!!!" I yelled, holding the Materia above me as it glowed.

I could see through Bahamut ZERO's eyes as it began to power up towards the Earth. Then, it let loose this massive bright blue and white beam of non-elemental energy that broke through the clouds and hit Proud Clod, causing 9999 damage, like in the boss battles.

"Keep using summons until all of your MP is used!!" I yelled and held up another summon. Knights of the Round. Zack used Typoon, Cloud used Hades, Tifa used Leviathan, Genesis used Neo Bahamut and Sephiroth used Alexander.

Proud Clod didn't last too long. It began to shake and then it exploded Scarlet and Heidegger fell onto the ground, clearly injured.

"Damn you……." Scarlet coughed, a trickle of blood flowing down her chin from the corner of her mouth.

I put one foot on her stomach and glared at her. "This is for Angeal." I raised my sword and her eyes widened as I brought it down into her chest. She let out an ear splitting scream. "This is for trying to kill us the first time!!" I yelled as I took out my sword, blood dripping from the tip and brought it back down into her chest again. "This is for everything you and Shinra have done!!"

"Shell, stop!" Seph pulled me away from the barely alive Scarlet, who had blood pouring out of her mouth. Tears ran down my face as I dropped my blood covered sword and turned around, burying my face in his chest.

"Angeal……" I sobbed. He put one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders, holding me tight.

"Kya hahahahahahahahaha………" Scarlet laughed, more blood running down her mouth. "You can't escape……" she wheezed. "No matter where you go, Shinra……will always find you….." the light in her eyes seemed to fade and she went limp, her blank eyes staring straight into the sky.

Genesis checked for a pulse on both Scarlet and Heidegger. "They're both dead." He said.

"What should we do with them?" Cloud asks.

"Bury them." A voice replied.

All of us looked to see Cid. "Ya folks are lucky none of those machine pieces hit my town, but I guess I should thank ya'll for destroying that machine and killing these Shinra folk." He said, handing Genesis and Zack shovels. "Make graves for them. It's the best ya can do."

"Thanks Mr. Cid." Tifa says.

"The name's Cid! Not Mr. Cid!" Cid laughed and then walked away.

………………………………….

I finished with the cross for Angeal's grave and took a kunai out of my pocket, stabbing it into the ground. I stood up and saluted him. "It was an honor fighting with you Angeal."

Tears threatened to spill down my face, but I fought them away. Midnight meowed and nuzzled her face against my thigh. I smiled sadly and knelt down to hug her. "You always find a way to cheer me up Midnight." I whispered.

She licked my cheek and meowed.

"Shell, time to go." Sephiroth said as he began walking towards the chopper.

"Coming." I said and ran after him. I looked down and then reached for his hand, gripping it tightly. I felt him squeeze back. "So, where are we heading now?"

Genesis pulled out a map from the chopper. "I don't think we'll be able to hide anywhere now. Shinra knows our steps."

"Isn't there like an island or somewhere out in the middle of the ocean?" I ask, just curious.

"Wait a minute….I think there is." Genesis kept his finger on the map and traced it until he reached a dot on the map labeled Black Village.

"Black Village?" Tifa asks.

"It's a large island out far in the ocean. There's a village there. I don't think Shinra will find out we're there until we can get prepared. It'll take about a few hours to get there, but it should be a good place to hide." Genesis replied, putting the map away.

We took off a couple minutes later, heading towards Black Village. Man, I was tired. I leaned against Seph's shoulder and closed my eyes, falling asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 20**_

"Shell, wake up." A voice broke through my sleep.

"Hmmmmmmmmm?" I moaned.

"We're at the village."

I opened my eyes, yawned and jumped out of the chopper, rubbing my eyes. Midnight yawned and then meowed. I patted her head as my stomach growled. "I'm hungry too girl. Where's Genesis?"

"He went to go talk with the mayor." Zack replied and sat down with his legs crossed. "Ah, about time we landed."

I sat down in the chopper and looked down at the ground. "I wish Angeal was here……"

Everyone went silent. Just then, Genesis came back. "I talked to the mayor. He said he would give us rooms for as long as we liked for 100 Gil a week."

I shrugged. "Sounds fine to me."

Everyone else agreed and we walked to the Inn, which was pretty big. We were all assigned a room, but here's the thing. Cloud and Tifa got a room with two beds, Zack and Genesis got a room with two beds and me and Seph….well…..we took the last room that had one huge bed.

_Fuck……._I thought.

Midnight meowed and jumped onto the couch, lying down and going to sleep. I glared at her. "Thanks a lot 'Night."

She purred in her sleep. I crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my fingers against my arm. "I'll take the couch."

"Oh-no you don't. I'll take the couch. You can take the bed." He said, arms loosely crossed.

I sat down on the couch. "I'm taking the couch and that's final."

He shook his head, walked over and grabbed my arm and threw me over his shoulder. "What the hell?! Put me down!!"

"Resistance is futile." He said and set me on the bed. "Are you telling me you've never slept beside someone before?"

I shook my head. "Why should it matter to you?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

In a matter of seconds, he placed his hand on my throat and kissed me, the other hand on the bed to support his weight. My eyes slipped close and I kissed back shyly.

He slowly lowered me onto the bed until my back was flat, still kissing me. He then pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Fine, you win." I pouted.

He grinned. "That's what I expected." And got off me, stretching his arms.

"So, what's this village like?" I ask, crossing my legs on the bed.

"I don't know much about since I've only been here a couple times, but it's a peaceful town." He replied, this time stretching his legs.

I cracked each of my fingers. "I wanna go explore."

"Then go."

"I want you to come with me."

He shook his head. "Alright."

I did a mental cheer and woke Midnight up. "Come on Midnight, let's go exploring!"

She meowed and jumped off the couch, running after me. Seph shook his head and followed after us.

………………….

Midnight, Seph and I were walking along the shoreline, just laughing and talking.

All of a sudden, I heard a faint yell inside my mind. I stopped. "Huh?"

_**Shell!!! **_

_Lucrecia? What's wrong? _

_**It's…Jenova…..she's……Materia….**_

_Jenova…..about what Materia Lucrecia? _

_**Black………..Materia…….**_

My eyes widened. _Black Materia?! Jenova's trying to find the Black Materia?!_

_**Yes! You…..go…..there!! Des…..troy it!! **_

_Lucrecia? Lucrecia!! _

"Shell, wake up!!" two hands were on my shoulders and shaking me. I was snapped out of my thoughts. "Black Materia!" I suddenly yelled.

Sephiroth looked confused. "Black Materia?"

I nodded. "Jenova is looking for the Black Materia and if she gets that, she'll summon Meteor to destroy the planet!! We have to go get the Black Materia!"

"Shell, calm down! We'll find this….Black Materia and not let Jenova get it. Do you know where it is?" he asks.

I nodded. "The Temple of Ancients."

…………………….

"So this…..Black Materia is in a temple?" Genesis asks.

I gave a nod. "Jenova is looking for it, but she doesn't know where it is."

"How do you know where it is?" Tifa asks.

"….It's a long story, but I promise I'll explain later. But first, we have to get the Keystone." I answered.

"Keystone?"

"Yeah, but it's at the Gold Saucer and we have to talk to the manager."

Genesis sighed. "Alright, guess let's head out."

………………………

We arrived at Coral Village a few hours later and went in, seeing the whole mess. Midnight meowed. "God, wonder what happened here." Zack says.

"Shinra is what happened." A voice from behind us said.

All of us turned and saw a large man in his thirties. "Ya Shinra folks are what destroyed this town."

I shook my head. "Mister, we're not with Shinra. We left."

"Why?"

"Well………because we wanted to and now Shinra is after us. We're looking for something." I replied. "And we have to go to the Gold Saucer to get it."

The man thought for a moment. "Awright, I'll let you folks pass through. But if Shinra comes here, I ain't tellin' them nothin'."

I nodded. "Thanks mister."

"The name ain't mister little lady! It's Barret Wallace."

I giggled. "Thanks Mr. Barret." And we went to the onto the lift…thingie that would take us to the park. I paid for a Lifetime pass into the park.

We went down a tube and found Dio's showroom. "Yes! The Keystone is here!" I went up to snatch it, but…

"Hold it there little miss!!"

I froze and slowly turned around to see Dio. I laughed nervously. "Um, I need this Keystone sir."

"Alright, I'll give it to you on only one condition."

"Condition?"

"Yes, entertain me!"

My face went white. "You mean like…..fight?"

"Yeah!"

_Oh shit, I can't even fight that good. _

"Shell, are you sure you want to do this?" Cloud asks.

I nodded. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Minutes later, I appeared in the fighting room. I pulled my swords out and waited for the first monster.

The battle was hard, but I was able to get through it, with just a few scratches and bruises. "Here!" Dio threw me the Keystone and I caught it. "Good fighting there little lady! Come back if you want to fight again." And he left the Battle Arena.

"Yes!!" I pumped my fist into the air, laughing and jumping around. "I did it!!"

While I was laughing and jumping around, the others stared at me. "And I thought Zack was hyper." Genesis said. Zack glared at him.

I went up to the others. "Alrighty, since we got the Keystone. Let's head to the Temple of Ancients!"

"But this is a park. I want to stay and play!" Zack says.

"But we have to get to the Temple of Ancients!" I say.

"Loosen up Shell. We can stay the night." Seph said. "Besides, you've gotten more serious about this matter."

"So?!"

Midnight whacked me with her tentacle. I rubbed the sore spot. "Fine, if it'll make ya'll happy!"

"Where should we go first?" Cloud asks.

Tifa clinged to Cloud's arm. "Cloud and I are going to the Wonder Square! Let's go!" the two went down the Wonder Square tube.

"I'm going to the Ghost Hotel to register us." Genesis said and went down the Ghost Square tube, which left me, Seph, Zack and Midnight.

"Well, I'm going to Event Square to watch the play. Have fun you three!" Zack said and went down the Event Square tube.

"Midnight go with Zack. Shell and I need to talk."

Midnight rolled her eyes with a meow and slid down the Event Square tube. I blinked and looked at Seph. "What is there to talk about?"

"A lot. Let's go on the Gondola Ride." He suggested.

My eyes widened. "Do we have too?" I whined.

He grabbed my arm and threw me down the tube backwards. I watched as his form grew smaller. "I'll get you!!" I screeched and then fell onto the ground on my back. "Ow……!" I yelped, holding my lower back and rolling onto my stomach.

Seph jumped out of the tube and helped me up. "Come on, it can't be that bad." He said pushing me by my shoulders towards the ride.

I tried digging my heels into the ground, but that didn't work as we came to the Gondola ride. "Two please." Seph said to the ticket girl.

She gave him two tickets and he threw me in, following after me. "Enjoy the sights of Gold Saucer!" the ticket girl said as the doors closed and the ride went off.

I sat on the other side of the Gondola, arms crossed over my chest and looking out the window. "You know I'll get you for this, right?"

"Yes I know and it's fun to see you try." He said with a smirk, both of his fists under his chin which were resting on his knees.

I blew a raspberry at him. "You're so mean sometimes."

"Aw." He said sarcastically. "You're acting like your age Shell. You're acting like a 12 year old."

I felt a vein appear on my forehead. "I'm fucking 20 and you know that!!"

"Relax." He said, standing and walking over and sitting beside me. "I was being sarcastic."

I huffed and looked out the window. I had to admit, the sights were really pretty. "So….what did you want to talk about?"

"My mother."

I looked at him. "What about her?"

"What did she look like?"

I blinked. "Well, she has long brown hair, green eyes, bangs like yours……actually, you look just like her."

"How can you tell?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just can. Now, we can't stay here long because we have to go get the Black Materia."

He sighed. "Shell, we'll leave tomorrow morning. You need to stop thinking about this Black Materia for tonight and think about what we can do."

"What's that supposed….to?" my voice trailed off and my eyes widened at what I just realized what he had said. "OMG! Seph, are you a pervert?!"

"I was kidding Shell. You really do need to loosen up." He put his hands on my shoulders and began to massage them.

I tensed up. "How can I loosen up when we have a psychotic giant alien on the loose?"

Before he could answer, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I answered it. "What?"

"_Heya Shell!!" _

My eyes narrowed. "What do you want Zack?"

"_Just want to say hi to my favorite couple! You two aren't doing anything…..ya know…." _

My eyes narrowed more. "ZACKARY FAIR, YOU ARE A PERVERT!!!! CALL ME AGAIN AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU BEG FOR MERCY!!!"

I snapped my phone shut and shoved my phone into my pocket. "Do I even want to know what Zack just said?" Seph asks.

"No." I replied. "I hope I injured his hearing." I huffed.

He turned me around with a sigh. "Shell……"

"What?" I ask, irritated.

He kissed me and as pissed off as I was right now, my eyes slipped close and I kissed back. His lips left mine and trailed along my cheek and ear. "You're so serious." He whispered.

"We…..have to get the Black Materia….." my face went red as he kissed my neck.

"Relax." He said seductively.

_Goddamn him…..why does he have to be so sexy? _I thought.

Before we even knew it, the Gondola ride was over and we left Round Square to meet up with the others at the Entrance.

"It's almost midnight. We should get some sleep." Genesis says. "I rented rooms for all of us, Zack and I will get one, Tifa and Cloud get another and since you two lovebirds want some alone time, I gave you guys a room with one bed."

I glared at Genesis. If looks could kill, he would be dead. I cracked my knuckles. Genesis paled. Seph grabbed the back of my jacket before I could even move as I started swearing in all kinds of different languages.

"Damn." Zack said with a whistle.

"Wow……" Tifa says.

I panted heavily. "Genesis, I hate you."

He patted my head. "You'll get over it."

………………………

"Shell, would you stop pacing?"

"I can't stop thinking about the Black Materia and what if Jenova gets it and she summons Meteor and we all die and I don't wanna die and I want to live and have children and get married….." I rambled on and on.

Seph sighed and grabbed my wrist to prevent me from pacing and pulled me onto the bed. "Nononononononono let me go." I squealed. I tried crawling away from him, but he only kept a tight grip on me.

"Not unless you settle down and go to sleep."

I squirmed in his arms. "If you would let me breathe, maybe I would settle down."

He loosened his hold, but didn't let me go. "Now you're being stubborn." I accuse.

"No, you're the stubborn one." He said and began to kiss my neck.

"Yeah well, you're more stubborn than me, OW!!!" I yelled. "Did you just bite me?!"

He smiled against my neck. "Maybe."

I sighed. "You just love to see me squirm, don't you?"

He lowered me onto the bed and lay down beside me. "I think you know the answer to that." He said, still kissing my neck.

"I swear to Minerva, if you give me a bruise, I'm going to kill you in the morning. Ow!" I yelled again. "Would you quit biting me?! You're not a vampire and that hurts!"

"Just go to sleep." He murmured.

I huffed. "Fine."

…………………..

"Are those…bruises on your neck?" Tifa asks, pointing to my neck.

I glared at Seph and then at Tifa. "If you mention this to Zack or Genesis, you won't live to see 17."

"Shell, stop threatening people."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Let's just get to the temple."

We left the Gold Saucer and headed to the temple. Angeal suddenly came to my thoughts. I reached into my back pocket and brought out a picture of me, Seph, Zack, Cloud, Genesis and Angeal. A tear rolled down my face.

"Shell, what's wrong?" Zack asks.

I whipped the tear away and put the picture away. "It's nothing Zack."

_I just hope there was some way……_


	21. Chapter 21

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 21**_

We finally arrived at the Temple of Ancients and crossed the bridge. Suddenly, I stopped.

"What's the matter?" Zack asks. I silenced him.

"I hear them…….."

"Hear who?" Tifa asks.

I titled my head to the side. "The Ancients…..they're speaking to me……you're uneasy, but happy?" I was silent for a moment. "Because I'm here? I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Sephiroth put a hand on my shoulder. "Shell, what's wrong?"

"I want to go inside!" I say and rush into the temple.

"H-hey! Wait for us!!"

I looked around, seeing the writing on the walls. I walked over to the alter and put the Keystone in. "Look, it's a maze."

Then we were all lowered down into a maze. I shuddered. "The Ancients……they're telling me to go back…."

"Why?" Genesis asks.

"It's dangerous…..very dangerous….." I reply, rubbing my arms. "Jenova…..she's here….."

"Jenova's here?"

"Yes……she's….looking for the Black Materia…." I replied.

After a few hours getting through the maze, we soon reached a pool filled with a strange liquid. I walked over and it began to glow an eerie purple. I knelt down, my ear close to the water. "It's full of knowledge of the Ancients. No….not knowledge…..consciousness….a living soul." I say. "It's trying to say something. I'm sorry….I don't understand….what? What is it? Danger….an evil…consciousness….you're going to show me."

Suddenly, everything went white and we all appeared in a room with murals on the walls. I looked down at myself and noticed we were all transparent.

"Hey, we're ghosts!!" Zack exclaimed.

I shushed him. "It's going to show us something."

All of us watched as a woman in her twenties walked in front of them. She had long silver hair and green eyes and wore all black.

"Ah yes, this is where the Black Materia is." The women said to herself, walking towards a small alter with something black floating on it. "The Black Materia…." She hissed and tried to grab it, but when she touched it, the whole temple shook. "What?"

"What's going on?" Tifa asks.

"I think that's Jenova." I claim, crossing my arms over my chest.

Just then, a transparent form of Jenova walked out of her body and turned to us. "You fools. You will never defeat me. I will become one with the planet and become God. But do not fear, when death washes over your pathetic lives, you will morph with me and we will all become a new being. A more, powerful being that this world has ever seen."

Everything went white again and we were back in the pool room. "Wow, that was really strange." Zack says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Where's the Black Materia?" Seph asks.

"In that room with the murals….we're almost there….." I replied.

………………….

"We can't take it?"

"Seems like it. The temple itself is the Black Materia, so there's no way we can take it." I replied.

Tifa sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"Find a way out I guess……"

"So coming here was a waste of time?"

"Yeah…." I said defeated.

I walked behind the rest of the group as we made our way out. We finally came to a dead end. "Dead end." Genesis says.

Then there was a loud rumble. "That doesn't sound too good." Zack says.

All of a sudden, a large demon came halfway out of the wall. "Demon's Gate…." I whisper. "We have to fight." I took out my swords and called upon Bahamut. Everyone else used strong magic and summons and soon we finished off Demon's Gate.

The wall disappeared and a tunnel with a light at the end appeared. "Guess that's the exit! Let's go!" Zack, Tifa, Cloud and Midnight ran down the tunnel. Genesis soon followed and Seph started to follow, but then he noticed I wasn't. He turned to me.

"Shell, aren't you coming?" he asks, walking towards me.

I shook my head. "No Seph, I have to get the Black Materia."

"Why can't we get it later?"

I sighed. "Seph, I'm sorry. But I have to go back." I walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of Midnight for me okay?" I could hear my voice breaking.

His eyes widened. "Shell, don't."

"I'm sorry!" I cried and ran back towards the room with the murals. While running, I cast Comet and destroyed any way possible of getting in or out. I approached the Black Materia. "Well, guess this is the end of the line. Sorry Jenova, but you won't ever get the Black Materia." I then grabbed the Materia with both hands and started to pull. As I pulled, the temple shook and then I was able to pull the Black Materia off the alter. The walls around me started to collapse.

The ceiling above me started to give in. I looked up and then closed my eyes with a smile, a single tear rolling down my face. _Sorry……_

And the ceiling came down.

………………………

Everyone watched as the temple collapsed. Genesis and Zack had to drag Sephiroth out of the temple in order for him not to get crushed.

Midnight sniffed the air. She then meowed loudly and ran towards the collapsed temple. "Midnight, wait!!" Tifa ran after her.

The others followed the two and Midnight was sniffing a small puddle of blood that led towards the ruins. "Oh god!" Tifa covered her mouth, eyes wide and terrified. There was blood seeping out from the large chucks of ruins.

"Oh-no……" Cloud whispered.

"She's not dead……" Seph whispered, head hanging down and fists clenched until they shook.

"Seph, there's no way she could've survived that." Genesis says.

Suddenly, they all heard a groan. "She's alive! I hear her!" Seph began throwing large chucks of ruins out of the way and then found Shell….or what was left of her.

She was almost completely covered in blood and her left arm was missing. He checked for a pulse and found a very weak one. "Shell…?" he gently shook her right shoulder.

Suddenly, she let out a whimper and opened her eyes. "Argh…..my arm hurts…"

"Shell…..your arm is gone." He said quietly.

All of a sudden, she burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I had to get the Black Materia! I had too!!"

He pulled her towards him as she cried. "It's alright….as long as you're okay."

She let out a choked sigh and closed her eyes. He almost panicked, but relaxed when he felt her breathing. He sighed in relief. _Thank Minerva……_

His eyes glanced down at her stump and widened when it started to grow back. "What the hell?"

"Her arm….is growing back……" Zack said slowly, eyes also wide.

Her left arm grew back in about a minute. They walked back to the chopper and Tifa started working on her other wounds. Tifa noticed she was clenching something in her right hand. Tifa was able to unclench it and found the Black Materia.

"She did get it….." Tifa smiled down at the sleeping girl and continued with her wounds.

………………………….

"How is she?"

"Alright. Her wounds seemed a bit serious, so I used Cure on her wounds and then bandaged them up. She should be fine." Tifa replied.

Sephiroth sighed in relief. "Thank you….." he murmured.

"I have a question. Do you love her?" Tifa asks, tilting her head to the side.

He looked down at the ground. "………Yes."

Tifa smiled. "You two go great together. Make sure that the next time she wakes up, tell her that." She yawned, stretching her legs and arms. "Well, I'd better head to bed."

Night had fallen about two hours ago and he had a fire going as Tifa jumped into the chopper to sleep. Shell, Zack, Cloud and Genesis were already asleep.

He sighed and threw a stick into the fire. "Tell her……."

………………….

When I regained consciousness, my whole upper body hurt. I let out a small groan and sat up, the blanket that was on me slightly falling off. I looked down and saw that my whole upper body was covered in bandages. "God….." I whispered and wrapped the blanket around myself, carefully getting out of the chopper. All of a sudden, I tripped over a large rock and began to fall forwards.

I braced myself for the impact, but a pair of strong arms caught me. I lifted my head and saw Seph. "Thanks."

"You should be sleeping." He says as he half carried me and sat against a tree that was near to the fire and I sat down in his lap, my head resting on his chest.

"Now that I'm up, it'll take a while for me to get back to sleep." I said, gently running my fingers over the smooth skin on his left arm.

His arms gently went around me, careful of my wounds and I could feel his chin on the top of my head. "I thought you were dead……"

I laughed a little. "So did I. Until I found out that my heart was still beating. I also got the Black Materia."

"What are we going to do with it?"

"Find a way to destroy it." I replied. _I should tell him now…..so if I die next time, he'll know. _"Seph…..I want to tell you something."

I felt his finger go under my chin and tilt it up, kissing me lightly. "Let me guess. 'I love you'."

My eyes widened. "H-how did you know?" I ask, blushing.

His thumb traced the still scar on my cheek. "Because I do too." And he tilted his head, fully kissing me. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and kissed back with as much emotion that had been building up over the last 2 years. I sat on my knees on his lap, my hands on the sides of his neck, still kissing him.

His arms went around my waist and pulled me closer, his chest pushing up against mine. _This is every fangirl's dream and I'm living it. _I thought happily and his lips left mine, kissing my jaw and then neck.

A small moan escaped from my throat as he found my weak spot and I slowly started to unbutton his shirt. His hand rested on my hip, kissing me passionately on the lips. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I smirked and parted my mouth, both of us fighting for dominance.

Eventually he won and lowered me onto the soft grass. It tickled my bare skin. His hands were on either side of my head, supporting his weight while still kissing me. I completely unbuttoned his shirt and it fell off his shoulders onto the ground.

I bolted up, eyes wide and panting heavily. I looked over to my right, seeing Tifa and the others asleep. I sniffed and rubbed the sweat away from my face and neck. "God, what a dream….." I muttered. "It felt so real though……."

I just happened to look down and saw that my upper body was covering in bandages. I wrapped the blanket around myself and carefully got out of the chopper, seeing Sephiroth asleep on the grass by the fire.

I smiled and shook my head. I walked over and poked his shoulder. "Seph, wake up." I whisper. He stirred a tiny bit and then didn't. I poked his shoulder harder. "Seph." I say a little louder.

All of a sudden, his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me over to him until I was lying on him. I blushed. "I heard you." His breath tickled my ear.

"Sure didn't act like it." I yawned and snuggled up to him. "So sleepy….."

"Then sleep."

I closed my eyes and not even five minutes later, I fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat.


	22. Chapter 22

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 22**_

A few hours later, we went back to Black Village and I needed to take a long, hot shower. "I get dibs on the shower first!" I said before Seph could say anything. I ran back to our room, Midnight following me. I told Midnight to stay out and I went in to take a shower.

"Damn……." I muttered as I took off my shirt. I realized there were still light bruises on my neck. I smiled a little. "Damn him and his seductiveness."

I took a shower for about ten minutes and got out, dried off and put on black pajama pants and a short sleeve black shirt. I towel-dried my hair and then left the bathroom, not seeing Seph anywhere. "Huh, maybe he went to the bar with Zack."

All of a sudden, an arm wrapped around my waist and another went around my shoulders. "What made you think I went to the bar with Zack?" his breath tickled my ear.

I shrugged. "I guessed."

He lifted me up, walked over to the bed and sat down with me on his lap. "Oh and by the way, if you ever do something like that again…….." he said.

I nodded. "Got it. Won't ever do something like again."

His arms held me tighter. "That's a girl."

All of a sudden, there was screaming from outside. We both walked over to the window and saw people screaming and running away from something. "Stay here." He said and left the room.

I sat down on the bed and sighed. Midnight jumped onto the bed with me and licked my cheek. I stroked her nose. "I don't know what's going on either girl."

"Shell, get out here quick!" Zack yelled from outside.

Midnight and I ran outside and what we saw made my eyes widen.

"Aw, I guess your little boyfriend is mine now."

A woman in her early twenties stood next to Seph, whose eyes were now a dull grey color. "Wha…..what did you do to him?!" I yell.

The woman chuckled. "He's mine now little girl." She grabbed him by the neck and kissed him.

"You idiot! What are you doing?!" Genesis yells. "Shell's the one you love, not her!!"

The woman pulled her hand back and thrust it into Seph's chest, ripping through flesh and bone and coming right out his back. The woman pulled away, with an evil grin.

Everything just seemed to freeze up, like someone had stopped time. My eyes widened to the size of plates as tears began to slowly roll down my face. **"SEPHIROTH!!" **

His eyes, which were back to their normal green, were wide with shock and surprise. Blood came out his mouth and down his chin and neck.

The woman grinned and used her arm, which was still in his chest, to lift him up and threw him away like he was a broken toy. I clenched my fists so tight that my knuckles turned white. "You bitch…..YOU BITCH!!!!" I screamed and summoned my swords, charging towards her.

The woman used her own sword to block my attack and used her sword to slash at me, cutting both of my arms and I accidentally dropped my swords. "See ya another time girly!" the woman said and a large black feathery wing came out of her right shoulder blade and she flew away.

"Seph!" I cried and ran over to him, ignoring the pain in my arms and flipped him over onto his back. I gasped, more fresh tears rolling down my face. The gaping hole glared at me as a puddle of blood began to appear underneath him. His was already paler than usual. "Nononononononono….you're gonna be okay, please….don't die…."

Genesis, Zack, Cloud, Tifa and Midnight ran over. Genesis brought out a mastered Restore Materia and muttered Cure3 on the large wound. I pressed my own hands to the wound to stop the bleeding. I cringed, seeing blood slip out from between my fingers.

"Damnit!!" Genesis cursed. "The wound is too big! Even Cure3 won't help!"

"D-don't……worry….a-about me….." Seph said, choking on his own blood.

"Shut up! You're gonna be fine!" I shout, my voice breaking. "You can't die…..you can't……"

His blood covered hand reached around to my neck. "I'll……always……be with you Shell." And he pressed my face to his chest where the hole didn't cover.

I stayed there for a second until I felt his hand from my neck fall to the ground. I lifted my head up, my face now covered in his blood. I looked at him with tear stained eyes and gasped when he slowly began to fade in a green light.

"Looks….l-like I'm going……" he sighed. "Take….care of……her….." his eyes slowly closed.

"Seph?" I shook him, but he didn't open his eyes. "Seph!!!"

We all watched in pure horror as he completely faded, the green particles disappearing into the air. Zack was bawling like a baby. Cloud and Tifa were both crying. Genesis had his face covered with one hand, but I saw the tears rolling down his face.

I hung my head; my hair now dripping blood covered my face. My fingernails dug into the soil. "This can't be happening…..it can't……"

I looked over to my left and saw Masamune on the ground. I stood, walked over and wrapped my right hand around the hilt and picked it up and, surprisingly; it was light as a feather. "Seph…..I will avenge your death…."

RIP

All of a sudden, pain went up and down my back and I fell onto my knees, gasping. "What?!"

I heard clothing ripping as the pain increased to wear I couldn't bare it anymore and I screamed as two pure white wings came out of my shoulder blades, large and beautiful.

"Oh my god…." Tifa whispered.

After the pain finally ceased, I stood with Masamune in my right hand. "Shinra, prepare for hell." And with a flap of my wings, I flew into the sky towards Midgar.

………………………….

"So Sephiroth is dead?" President Shinra asks.

The woman in front of him nodded. Shinra smirked. "I knew I could count on you….Quera."

Quera laughed. "That man was supposed to be your ultimate Soldier? Well, he wasn't strong against my powers Mr. President."

"I quite agree with you Quera."

Reno clenched his fists tightly. That woman had killed Sephiroth, the only person that Shell loved.

_I would be glad to see her die at the hands of Shell. _Reno thought angrily.

"_Mr. President!" _a voice on the intercom yells.

Shinra pressed a button. "What is it Soldier?"

"_There's someone here! She's killing everyone! Soldier, staff, everyone!!" _

"And who is she?"

Before the voice could answer, there was a squishing sound and a loud scream. And then a thud. Static and then a voice.

"_Hello Mr. President." _A girl's voice says.

Shinra gasped. "You!!"

"_Correct Shinra." _Shell spat with so much venom in her voice. _"I am going to kill everyone in this building, one by one. And you will be the last!" _

"You'll never get to me you stupid girl!"

A chuckle. _"Are you so sure about that? I hope you're ready for a trip to hell." _

"Damn you!!!"

_Holy shit!! _Reno thought. _She's….gonna kill everyone…..including me!!! I gotta get out of here!! _

"Reno!" Tseng said.

Reno was snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes sir!!"

"Protect the President while I'm gone." Was all Tseng said before leaving the office.

_Fuck the old man! _

……………………

Elena ran down the hallway, where she saw Soldiers firing at something. All of a sudden, there was a slicing sound and all of the Soldiers were cut in half from the waist and fell to the floor in a bloody mess.

Elena gasped her blue eyes wide and her hands clenching the gun tightly. Shell stood some feet away from her, her whole body covered in blood and two pure white wings came out of her shoulder blades and a long, thin sword in her hand.

Masamune.

_That's Sephiroth's sword! How can she use it?! _Elena screamed inside her mind.

"Elena." Shell said, her hand gripping the hilt of Masamune tightly. Elena noticed that her voice held so much hatred and pain, including her eyes.

"Shell…..p-please, don't kill me."

"Because of Shinra, the man I loved is gone!!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Elena yelled. "It was Quera's!!!"

"Quera?"

"Yeah, she's the one who the President sent to kill Sephiroth." Elena replied.

Just then, Shell's eyes widened. "Her….I thought I killed that bitch!!! Where is she?!!"

"Protecting the President in his office."

Shell walked past Elena. "Get out of here. This is your only chance." And she walked down the hallway.

……………………………

Reno, Quera and Shinra were in the office, waiting for anyone to reply. Reno sighed. _I wonder where Shell is. _

All of a sudden, there was a bang from outside the doors. "Hmmm?"

Three blue slashes were seen and the door was sliced into three large chunks, falling onto the floor, smoke covering the area. Everyone coughed until the smoke cleared.

"I told you I would come for you, _Shinra._"

Reno gasped at the sight of Shell. _She's carrying Sephiroth's sword…..how?_

"You!!" Quera pointed her face full of fear.

"Yes, me." Shell began walking towards them with a murderous look in her eyes. "And I'm going to kill you. Slowly and painfully."

Reno was too afraid to move. He was protecting the President like Tseng had told him too. "I-I….." he stammered.

"Reno, leave." She ordered. "Your time in Shinra is over."

"Reno, don't you leave me here!" Shinra yelled.

"Fuck you! I'm outta here!!" Reno bolted out of the room.

Shell smirked, a smirk that sent shivers down the enemy's spine. Quera summoned her sword and charged with a yell, but Shell dodged smoothly and rammed Masamune into her throat. "This is for Sephiroth." She said and twisted the sword.

Quera gasped, blood dripping down her chin. Shell yanked Masamune out and Quera dropped to the floor dead.

Just as Shell turned around, Shinra fired a gun, which hit her arm. She looked at it and then back to him. The fat man dropped the gun in fear and fell onto his butt and tried to scoot away as she came towards him. His back hit the wall. "Please, no!!"

She ignored him and raised Masamune above her head.

"Please! I don't wanna die!!"

Masamune came down and a blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the whole building.

………………………………..

Reno, Rude, Elena, Cissnei and Tseng heard the screams coming from the Shinra building and watched as people ran out in complete fear.

Suddenly, Genesis, Cloud, Zack, Tifa and Midnight came up to them. "Where's Shell?!!"

"Inside." Rude replied. "She's gone on a murderous rampage. It's a good thing we got out."

About 10 minutes later, there was a crash from above and Shell landed swiftly on the ground, blood dripping from Masamune. She was covered in blood.

"Shell……what did you do?" Zack asks.

…………………………………….

He watched from the Lifestream, eyes wide. "Shell, what have you done?"

"It was her choice."

He turned around to see Minerva. "Shell had a good reason to do what she did."

"But….she's not a murderer."

"We know." A bright light appeared and a woman with brown hair and green eyes appeared. "She did it for you."

His eyes widened. "Mother?"

Lucrecia smiled. "Yes, my son."

"Sephiroth, would you do anything for her?" Minerva asks.

"Yes…….I….I love her……"

Both Minerva and Lucrecia smiled. "Then, you'll be given a second chance."

"A second chance……"

Lucrecia ran up and hugged him tightly. "She needs you more than I do."

He hugged her back and she let go, backing away. "Have a wonderful life, my son."

And, he was falling.

………………………………

"I did what I had to do. They killed him……" Shell said sadly, her eyes falling to the ground.

"They doesn't mean you kill everyone in the building!" Elena says, going up and slapping her across the face. She walked back over to Tseng. "I thought you loved him! You don't just kill people because…!" she couldn't finish and started crying.

"I do love him….." Shell's eyes closed. "More….than….anything….." and she began to fall forwards.

"Shell!!" Zack ran up to catch her, but a bright light appeared in front of her and a person engulfed in light caught her before she hit the ground. Zack stopped. "Wha…?"

The bright light soon disappeared to revel a person and not just any person. Everyone's eyes widened. "It can't be…." Cloud whispered.

"Oh my god….." Cissnei covered her mouth.

"Sephiroth!!!"

The silver-haired man looked over his shoulder and grinned at everyone. "It's good to be back."


	23. Chapter 23

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 23**_

Consciousness was returning to me. I could feel it. But why should I even open my eyes? Seph is dead……..what reason do I have left to live?

I should've admitted it to him before he died…….why didn't I? Why am I so fucking stupid?!

Zack was right……….no matter what excuse I come up with, they'll always know that I loved him.

It seemed like yesterday when I met Seph and the others. Now…….he's slipped through my fingers……

Shinra's gone now……all that's left is Jenova. But what is there to live for?! I should just let her have the Black Materia and summon Meteor. Maybe she'll give me a quick and painless death.

_**Don't you EVER talk like that Shell!! **_

What? Who's speaking to me?

_**Shell, what you just said makes me really mad. **_

Lucrecia?

_**Sephiroth is not dead. Minerva gave him a second chance and now he's waiting for you to wake up. **_

…..He's….alive..? My god…….what have I said?

_**Shell, I knew the pain you were going through and I know you love him. He loves you too. **_

I…..just want to see him. I want him to say that he loves me……

A hand lightly touched my face, but I couldn't see it. _"Shell…..please….wake up." _

A sigh. _"Seph, it's been almost 2 weeks. Maybe she'll never wake up." _

"_Genesis……shut up." _

_**Do you realize now? **_

We both need each other…..and I want to go back. Please…..

_**I know Shell. As you wish. **_

My consciousness returned and I let out a gasp, my breath returning. "All of you shut up……" I muttered.

"OMG! She's back!!!" two hands grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me back and forth. "Come on Shell, open your eyes!!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Zack shaking me. I whacked him upside the head. "Quit shaking me Zack!!"

He rubbed the sore spot. "Sorry Shell……but I really wanted you to wake up."

I smiled a little and patted him on the head just as Midnight leaped onto the bed and jumped on me, licking my face. "H-hey! Cut it out Midnight!" I laughed and kissed the top of her head, hugging her. "I missed you two 'Night."

She stopped licking me and let me sit up. I looked around. "Where's Seph? I thought he was here."

"He said something about walking down the shoreline." Was all Zack said before I bolted out of bed and out of the bedroom and out of the house towards the shore.

Even though I didn't notice, tears were rolling down my face as I ran. I then saw him standing near the water. "Seph!!!" I screamed.

My scream got his attention and he whipped around, eyes widening when he saw me running towards him. "Please don't go!!" I said as I cried. "I love you!!! I want to be with you!!"

He didn't even get to move before I crashed into him, both of us falling to the ground. I cried in his shoulder. "I don't want you to leave me……..I don't want you to die anymore!" I clung to him like a 3 year old clinging to her father.

"Shell……." He was able to pry my arms away from him and sit up. I sniffled, wiping my eyes with the back of my hands. "I won't leave you. Ever."

I looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and tried to stop the tears, but more just came down. I hung my head and leaned against his chest. "Thank you……" I said, my shoulders trembling.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Tifa wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "That's so sad….."

Cloud wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "He came back for her." Genesis says. "That's the only reason why he's alive."

"So Elena was right," Reno says, tapping his rod against his shoulder. "She loves him and he loves her."

"I think we should leave them be." Rude says. "Let's go Reno."

"Aww man! You know how to ruin my fun Rude." Reno grumbled, but followed anyway.

Elena shook her head and followed them.

Aerith smiled. "They make a cute couple."

Zack nodded. "Can't we be like that?"

She giggled and then skipped away.

…………………………

"I have a question."

I sighed in annoyance. "What Zack?"

"What ever happened to Rufus Shinra?" Zack asks.

That's right. No one knew what happened to Rufus. I slightly moved and got more comfortable on Seph's lap. "Who knows?" I reply. "He probably escaped."

"Did……you didn't kill everyone in the Shinra building, did you?" Tifa asks. There was a little fear in her voice.

"No. I just wanted to kill Quera and the President. I just killed Soldiers that got in my way. I don't know what came over me….but I wanted revenge." I bit my finger a little and looked at her. "If you're afraid of me, that's fine. I tend to scare people."

"I'm not afraid of you Shell. I was afraid for you." Tifa said quietly. "I thought you were gonna do something that made you hurt yourself."

"Yeah and the stupid fatass shot me in the arm." I said, wincing a little when I moved my arm.

"By the way….how did you hold Masamune?" Seph asks.

I scratched my cheek lightly and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe Sephiroth isn't the only one who can wield Masamune." Aerith says.

I closed my eyes. _Maybe…who knows? _

_**We should figure it out. **_Seph said to me mentally.

I mentally chuckled. Ever since I've woke up, we've had sort of a telepathic connection. _Maybe. But we've got bigger things to worry about. _

_**Jenova? **_

_Yes and the Black Materia. We can't let her get her slimy tentacles on it. _

_**It's safe. Jenova will never get the Black Materia. **_

_Okay. _

Suddenly, I heard a faint sound. I slightly turned my head to the door. "Hmm?"

Then, a bullet whizzed past my head and right into the wall. Everyone got down. "What the hell was that?!" Zack exclaimed.

"Must be Rufus and his bodyguards." Seph replied.

I growled lowly. "If that bastard thinks he'll come here and try to kill us, he has another thing coming." I got up and marched towards the door.

"Shell, no!" Zack whispered.

I marched outside, summoning one of my swords. I looked around and saw no one in sight. "Come out Shinra!" I shouted.

Suddenly, I heard a gun click and I turned around, only to have a gun being pointed at my head. I glared into the face of Rufus Shinra.

"Let me guess, you're President now?" I asked venomously.

"Correct." He answered. "Drop the sword."

I dropped my sword and it disappeared.

"Shell!!"

Rufus moved so quickly behind me and wrapped an arm tightly around my neck, holding his gun to my right temple. "You're choking me!" I strained, clutching the arm around my neck with both hands.

"Let her go!" Tifa shouted.

"And why should I?" Shinra asks.

I saw the look of fury on Sephiroth's face and he summoned Masamune and began marching towards us. "Drop the sword!" Rufus shouted, pressing the gun into my temple more, making me hiss in pain. "Drop it or I'll shoot her!!"

_Drop the sword Seph!! _I yelled mentally.

_**No. **_

"Fine." Rufus pointed his gun at Seph and cocked it.

_No!!! _

I stomped my foot on Rufus's and yanked his arm away from my neck and ran towards Seph. I looked over my shoulder as Rufus aimed the gun at Seph and pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I got into the bullet's way and it hit my chest. Everything went to normal and pain erupted throughout my chest and with a cry, I fell backwards.

Seph caught me before I could fall, lowering me to the ground. He glared venomously at Rufus and muttered a spell. Rufus was struck by a large bolt of lighting. Singed, he fell to the ground, out-cold.

"Shell!!" Tifa and Midnight knelt beside me. Midnight meowed sadly and licked the blood from my cheek.

I coughed, a trickle of blood flowing down my chin. "Why did you do that?" Seph asks.

"B-better me….t-than you….." I answered weakly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Black Materia. "W-when I d-die……bury it….with m-me….."

"Shell, stop……" Zack said, his shoulders shaking.

I smiled. "S-see you……." My vision began to blur and my eyes closed until they were open a crack. All voices drowned out and once my eyes closed, I heard or saw nothing more.

………………………..

Shell's arm fell to the ground, her skin already turning a deathly pale color. Sephiroth could only stare down at her lifeless body as the others cried.

Midnight licked her master's cheek one last time and bowed her head, meowing very sadly. "Shell……." He whispered and for the first time in his life, tears rolled down his face. He held her lifeless body to him.

"Oh-no….." Elena whispered while Rude and Tseng were able to get Rufus into the helicopter.

"Elena, let's go!" Tseng says.

With one last glance, she ran to the helicopter and it took off.

Rude and Reno were driving. "Sirs…I think we should go faster…." Elena says while looking out of the helicopter.

"Why?" Reno asks.

"Because Sephiroth is coming straight for us!!"

Rufus had regained consciousness and was about to ask what was going on, but suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of his coat and dragged him out of the chopper.

"Mr. President!!" Elena shouted.

Rufus found himself staring into a pair of green, murderous filled eyes. "D-don't kill me, please!!" the president begged.

"I will not spare your life with the person I loved the most is dead." The former general said in a voice that put fear into the President.

"I-I'm sorry!!!"

"Too _late._"

The Turks watched as the former general killed their president with little effort and then dropped him into the ocean. "Oh my god……" Elena gasped.

Tseng was silent. "Let's get back to Junon."

…………………………

Sephiroth sat on the shore, looking out into the distance as the sun set. Shell's grave was under a tree right by the shore. Midnight came trailing along and sat beside him. She meowed.

"What do I do now…?" he asked himself. "I have nothing to live for….."

"_**My son……." **_

He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. "Mother….."

"_**Shell……..may be dead here…..but she isn't in her world." **_

He turned to his mother. "What?"

"_**Shell's spirit returned to her world and she's there, with all her memories of Gaia and you. I…..can take you there. You and the others. And all of you will be younger….like…..2 years." **_Lucrecia replied.

He was silent for a moment. "Do it."


	24. Chapter 24

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 24**_

"Shell! Are you awake?"

With a small groan, my eyes opened and I gasped, my head shooting up and I looked around. I was in my room and it seemed that time didn't change at all. I looked down at my clothes and saw no blood, no bandages…nothing. I had now noticed that I was 18 again.

Was all of it a dream?

Tears stung the corners of my eyes. "Yeah…..it was all a dream…" I answered myself.

I took a shower and dressed in all black, since I was feeling depressed today. I caught the bus. It was the last day before Spring Break.

As I reached school, I didn't even say hi to my friends and walked straight to class. I sat down in my seat and buried my face in my arms. _Why was it all a dream….? It felt so real! _

LATER

When I got home, there was a note saying that my sister and parents went on a trip for the whole spring break, giving me the whole vacation to myself.

I sighed sadly. I felt alone and depressed.

All of a sudden, the whole house shook and I fell down, hitting my head on the end of the corner of the coffee-table and everything went black.

"Ow….damn man…that hurt….." I heard a voice say when I begun to regain consciousness.

Something meowed.

"Wait…is that…?"

"Shell!"

My eyes shot open and I bolted up, looking at the people in front of me. Seph, Zack, Aerith, Midnight, Genesis, Cloud and Tifa. And they all looked younger…by 2 years or so.

My eyes widened and without thinking, I launched myself at an unexpecting Seph. "You're all here!" I cried. "Unless….we're all dead….."

"No. Lucrecia sent us here." Tifa says. "She wanted us to be with you Shell."

I closed my eyes, hugging Seph tightly. _Thank you….Lucrecia…_ a single tear rolled down my cheek.

I felt his thumb wipe it away. _**I thought I had lost you. **_

_I thought I lost you too….I did once. _

_**No matter what happens…..I'll never leave you. **_

…_Thank you….._

…

I wondered muzzily what that strange tickling feeling was that kept brushing my left cheek and I pried my eyes open.

"'Bout time you woke."

I sighed in relief once I realized Seph's fingers were brushing my cheek. Almost like a cat. I yawned. "Whuh time izzit?"

"A quarter to 6."

"Meh….." I mumbled and sat up, slightly scratching my head. "I'm hungry….."

"Then eat something."

I glared at him and looked at the book he was reading. "Whattcha reading?"

"Read the cover."

"You're not funny." I muttered and stalked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"Wearing enough black?" he asks, glancing at me.

"You have no say in this Sephiroth." I pointed at him playfully. "I'm not the person who wears a trench coat with no shirt underneath." I crossed my arms over my chest and grinned. "Ha! Point for me!" I turned to the cupboard and opened it.

All of a sudden, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and the other went around my shoulders. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. _I'm so happy that it wasn't all a dream. _

_**Why did you sacrifice yourself? **_

_Because it….felt right….I couldn't let Shinra kill you twice. _

_**But I would've lost you if I didn't come here. **_

I raised my hands and clutched his arm tightly. _I know….but I would rather have you alive than me. Hey….what happened to the Black Materia? _

_**Shouldn't you have it? **_

"Hey, what are they doing?" Zack asks.

"I think they're talking." Aerith replied. "Telepathically."

"How did she even get a telepathic bond with him anyway?" Tifa asks.

Genesis shrugs. "Who knows?"

_I don't think I have it…..didn't you bury it with me? _

_**Yes. **_

_Then we have a problem on our hands. _

"Uh guys…."

I opened my eyes and we both looked to see Zack with a look on his face. "What's wrong?" Seph asks.

"I think….you should come see this." Zack said, motioning to the TV.

We walked over and suddenly, we all saw Jenova attacking New York City. I gasped. "How the hell did she get here?" I slammed my fists down on the coffee table.

"That's a good question." Genesis replies. "What do we do?"

"We have to find the Black Materia." I answer.

_**Shell. **_

_Lucrecia? _

_**I have…..some bad news. **_

_Okay…_

_**Um, when you came back to your world, the Black Materia did come back with you. **_

_Okay…..why can't I find it? _

_**That's the thing…..the Black Materia is inside you. **_

"WHAT?" I suddenly yelled out.

"Shell, what's wrong?" Tifa asks.

_Whatdya mean the Black Materia is inside me? _

_**Exactly like I said Shell. I just now found out. It fused with your body and that could be a bad thing. **_

_So Jenova would have to kill me to get it? _

_**Yes. **_

Lucrecia's presence faded away and I sat down on the couch. "I know where the Black Materia is."

"Well, where is it?" Cloud asks.

"It's….inside me."

Everything was silent for a moment.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zack flailed his arms.

"It means….Jenova would have to kill me to get it." I answered.

"That ain't gonna happen." Genesis says.

"We're here for ya Shell!" Zack grinned.

Midnight meowed and rubbed her head against my thigh. Tears threatened to spill, but I roughly wiped my eyes and smiled. "Thanks guys."

….

"_You'll never stop me!" Jenova cackled. _

_I growled. "Think again Jenova! You're not destroying anything on my watch." _

_Jenova smirked at me. "Oh?" and without warning, her tentacles shot out and impaled Seph, Genesis, Tifa, Cloud, Zack, Aerith and Midnight. _

_My eyes widened in horror. "No…you BITCH!" I screamed and turned to her, but I only got a tentacle through my chest and it came right back out, along with the Black Materia. _

_I fell to the ground, groaning as I clutched the large hole in my chest. "D-don't….!" I screamed. _

"_Silence!" Jenova said and without warning, her tentacles impaled my body to the ground. _

_Blood came out of my mouth as my vision began to darken. All I saw was Jenova calling Meteor and all was blank. _

I bolted up, gasping for air. I shivered, rubbing my arms. Seph stirred beside me and halfway opened his eyes, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"It was just a nightmare…." I answered shakily and leaned against him. "Jenova…..got the Black Materia and killed all of us….."

I felt his arms go around me. "I won't let that happen."

I sighed and pulled away slightly. "If this is my last night with you…"

He suddenly grabbed my face with both hands. "Then you want to go all the way?"

I nodded and smiled. "I love you Seph."

He also smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you too." And then he kissed me fully.

My eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. He lowered me until my back was flat on the mattress, increasing the kiss. His hands crawled underneath my shirt, making my back arch.

He pulled away and ruffled my hair. "No matter what happens…..I'll never leave your side."

I smiled and touched his face. "I know." And I kissed him.

I didn't really care about anything else right now.

I just wanted to think about Seph and I.


	25. Chapter 25

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 25**_

"Hey you two, it's time to wake upppppp…." Zack's voice trailed off.

"Go away Zack." I said tiredly and made sure my body was covered by the blanket.

Zack paled. "Uh….sorry to bother you two." And he shut the door behind him.

I lay back down beside a now woken Seph and his eyes halfway opened. "Was that Zack?"

I nodded. "Baka…" I mumbled and closed my eyes. "What time izzit?"

I felt him move. "9:34."

"Damn…" I snuggled deeper into the covers.

_**I see you had a fun night. **_I heard Lucrecia snicker in my mind.

I growled. _You saw? _

_**Everything. **_

…_..I hate you. _

Lucrecia chuckled. _**I'm sure you do Shell. But you'll get over it. **_

_You're a pervert. _

_**Hey, Minerva saw too. **_

_That son of a-! _

_**Don't worry. It's not like she's gonna go around and tell everyone. **_

_Still, that's embarrassing. _

_**Psh, you two belong together anyway. You changed him. **_

I smiled. _That I did. _

…..

The next time I woke, it was nearing noon and I was still surprised that Seph was still asleep. With the sheet wrapped around my body, I grabbed a pair of clothes and kissed his forehead before going into the bathroom.

The hot water ran over my body, which felt incredibly good.

After getting dressed, I was brushing my hair when Lucrecia's voice came back into my mind.

_**Jenova is wrecking havoc. **_

My eyes narrowed. _I know, but what do we do? _

_**I will have to transport all of you back to Gaia. That way you should be able to defeat her easily. **_

_How long do we have until then? _

_**I'll give you an hour. **_

_Okay, thanks and don't worry, Jenova is DEAD. _

I felt Lucrecia smile. _**I know you will. Good luck. **_And her presence vanished.

When I left the room, Seph was already awake and dressed. "You heard?" I ask.

"Mother told me."

I gave a nod. "We should get ready then."

**1 hour later…..**

_**Alright, is everyone ready? **_

_Yes Lucrecia? _

_**Alright, make everyone join hands. **_

"Join hands." I repeat what she says and we all joined hands.

_**You will appear near Midgar and Jenova should be close by. **_

_Okay. _

Then, there was a bright flash of light and in an instant, we were back on Gaia. Indeed, we were near Midgar.

"Lucrecia said Jenova might be close, so let's get prepared." I say.

"Shell, are you sure you want to do this?" Tifa asks.

I nodded. "I'm not letting that alien get her hands on the Black Materia. One way or another, we'll defeat her."

The tension in the air began to rise and the skies were turning red.

_**She's coming. **_

"I feel her."

"_**Well, if it isn't the human and her friends?" **_a cold female voice said. We all watched as a giant floating ball, yeah you heard me; a ball with a tentacle on either side appeared and stopped several feet from us.

My eyes narrowed. "Jenova."

"Wow….she's ugly." Zack says.

Jenova chuckled a little. _**"My, you seem like a feisty group of humans." **_

I readied my sword. "Enough with the mind tricks Jenova. We know what you're after."

"_**So you know that I'm after the Black Materia….which is inside you." **_

I nodded. "Correct and you'll have to kill me to get it."

"…_**You turned my own son against me." **_

"Don't you ever….call Sephiroth your 'son'." I snarled, glaring at her. "He was NEVER your son. He already knows the truth and your mind tricks won't work on him anymore."

"_**Who said I needed him?" **_

"You sadistic bitch!"

"_**Tsk, tsk." **_Jenova said. _**"I will kill your friends first and you will be the last to die." **_

"Bring it on."

And it began.

Jenova whipped her tentacle at us. Aerith got in front of us and put out her hands. "Planet Protector!"

An invisible shield seemed to cover us and Jenova growled. _It only lasts for a short time. _"Now!" I yelled.

We all ran in different directions, which would make Jenova confused. She glanced at all of us and then came after me.

I grinned and pulled out a Summon Materia. "Terra Flare!"

A giant beam of energy came down on Jenova and she screeched out in pain. One of her tentacles was nearly limp. _**"You human worm!" **_she whipped her other tentacle towards me.

"Cloud, now!"

"Climhazzard!" Cloud shouted and jumped onto Jenova, slicing his blade into her skin and then jumped upwards, making a large open wound.

Jenova screamed out in pain. "Tifa!" Cloud shouted.

Tifa rushed at Jenova and dove a few powerful punches before somersaulting into the air, kicking Jenova. She then kicked Jenova in the middle, which water came out of nowhere. She then did an uppercut and a….dolphin came out of nowhere. Tifa then picked up Jenova and slammed her to the ground, wrestling style and then she picked up Jenova and threw her into the air and then slammed her down to the ground. While Jenova was distracted, Tifa powered up her fist, making a giant blast and slammed her fist into Jenova, sending her straight into the mountain behind.

We were all silent for a moment. "Did we get her?" Tifa asks.

I was about to walk, but Seph but a hand on my shoulder. "I'll go." He said and walked towards the rubble, looking around.

BAM

A tentacle came out, hitting him in the face and sending him almost across the area, where he landed on the ground harshly.

"Se-!"

"Look out!"

I looked just in time to get whacked in the face by a tentacle and I was sent across the area, landing harshly on my side. With a groan, I watched as Jenova came out, bleeding but still alive. **"**_**Human bitch! I am going to kill you slowly and painfully!" **_

I wiped the blood from my mouth and glared at her. "Come get me."

"_**As you wish. Ultima!" **_

My eyes widened. "Wall!" I shouted as the green blast came through.

I heard several screams and as the green blast vanished, only Seph and I were standing. The others were out-cold.

I growled. "Damnit."

"We should try our new attack." Seph suggested.

I suddenly grinned. "Yeah…we worked on that for a while."

"_**What new attack?" **_Jenova questioned.

Both of us put our swords in front of our faces.

"Fire 3!" he shouted.

"Ice 3!" I shouted.

His Masamune became engulfed in fire and my sword became covered in ice. We put our swords right next to each other and both shouted at the same time. "Fice 6!" and a blast of both fire and ice rushed towards Jenova. Before she could even move, it went right through her body, leaving a gaping hole.

"_**Im….possible…." **_Jenova fell to the ground, a brief moment from death.

The attack used up nearly all of our energy combined together. "Want to do the honors?" I ask breathlessly.

"No….you do it." He replied.

"_**You can't kill me! I'm more powerful you all of you combined!" **_Jenova shrieked, trying to get back up.

"It's…no…use!" I ran and jumped into the air, aiming my sword down as I came down. "It's over!" and my sword pierced right between her black eyes.

A beam of light came out and then another and another until multiple appeared. With one final loud shriek, everything went white and for me…well, I passed out.

…..

"Tch, when is she gonna wake up?"

"Shut it Zack." I groaned and sat up as my eyes opened. Seph had a hand on my shoulder to get me steady. "Is she….?"

He nodded. "We defeated her."

"What new attack we're you two working on?" Genesis asks.

I giggled. "I'll tell you some other time Genny."

"Well….what should we do now?" Cloud asks.

I 'Hmmmm'-ed to myself. "I don't know. I'm not going back to Earth. Gaia is my home now."

"Maybe we should find the Turks, see if they can help us."

Suddenly, there was the noise of chopper blades and a Shinra chopper came from up the mountain and landed on the ground. "Speak of the devil." I grinned as Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng came out.

"We watched you!" Elena said. "You defeated her!"

"Yo! That was some awesome attack!" Reno cheered.

"Me and Seph had been working on it for a while." I answered with a smile.

"With Shinra gone, the people are gonna worry about their lives." Tseng says.

_**I think I have a solution to that. **_

I grinned. "Don't worry about that Tseng. Lucrecia will take care of everything."

Lucrecia smiled. _**What would I do for my future daughter-in-law?**_

_Hey, I'm only 20._

She chuckled. _**I can make that marriage happen. **_

"Why is she smiling?" Elena asks.

"Don't worry about it." Rude answered.

I chuckled to myself and sighed, closing my eyes.

With Jenova gone, I finally had a chance at life. A chance for a family….

_Dear Mom,_

_Jenova is gone. _

_Mom….I think you would've been proud of me. _

_Sorry I can't come home. _

_I hope that my message finds you and you will understand why I chose to live on Gaia with Sephiroth and the rest of my friends. _

_Heh, speaking of Sephiroth…._

_You would love him mom. _

_Of course, he's overprotective and somewhat possessive, but hey, at least it's better than nothing. _

_Anyway, one day you understand why I chose to live on Gaia and not on Earth. _

_I love you mom. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your daughter, Shelby. _


	26. Chapter 26

**My Adventures on Gaia**

_**Chapter 26**_

_**8 years later….**_

8 years…..

8 years have passed since we defeated Jenova.

I gotta tell you…it felt like we just defeated her.

I sighed and looked at the picture on the end-table.

A picture of me, Seph and our daughter Sephie.

Yes, of course I decided to name our daughter after Seph's cute nickname. I giggled and leaned back on the couch. I was alone right now in our two story home. We live in Nibelheim, which was a very friendly town.

RING…RING…..

I picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey Shell!" _Tifa's voice greeted on the other end.

Midnight's head rose up from her position on the couch and her tail began to wag.

I smiled. "Hey Tifa. What's up?"

"_I'm bored. Can Cloud and I come over?" _

I rolled my eyes, but laughed. "Sure. Seph should be home anytime, so feel free to stop by."

"_Great! See you in a bit!" _

"Later." I hung up.

I heard the front door open and Sephie came running in. "Mommy, mommy, guess who daddy and I saw today?"

I picked her up. "Oh really, who did you see?"

"Uncle Vincent! He said he was gonna stop by later!"

I was silent for a moment as Seph walked in and closed the door behind him. I smiled. "Great, we never get to see Vincent as much as your other uncles."

Let me explain. About a year after Jenova's defeat, we found a coffin in the basement of the Shinra Mansion and opened it, reveling Vincent Valentine. I explained everything to him.

Now he's one of our good, but hardly ever visits, friends.

Seph made a small scoffing noise. "Uncles my ass."

"Hey, watch your language. I don't want Sephie learning any of that until she's 16." I warned.

He only threw a small grin at me and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sephie had her dad's hair, but my eyes, which made her, look very pretty. "Hey Seph!" I said.

"Hmm?" he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Tifa and Cloud are stopping by in a little bit."

KNOCK

"Oh, that must be them." I set Sephie down on the couch by Midnight and answered the door. I smiled. "Hey you two."

Tifa smiled. "Hey yourself."

"Well, don't just stand out there. Get yer butts in here."

Cloud and Tifa walked in, along with their 4 year old son Jakob. Bright blue eyes just like his father and black spiky hair.

Tifa gave me a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while Shell."

I laughed and returned the hug.

Soon enough, Aerith and Zack came along with their 6 year old daughter Angel, and then came Elena and Reno (who were now engaged) and Genesis and his girlfriend Bellatrix and Barret and his daughter Marlene came along.

"Whew, good thing I have a big house." I cracked my knuckles and grinned.

"Hey Shell, when is Vincent stopping by?" Aerith asks.

Before I could answer, the door swung open and Cid, with his wife Shera walked in. "Look who I found walking on the side of the road!" he grinned.

"Uncle Vincent!" Sephie exclaimed happily and ran into the tall man's legs.

Vincent patted Sephie's head and walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Hello Shelby." He greeted.

"It's SHELL." I said with a playful glare.

"Do you have time to talk?" he asks.

I glanced at Seph for a moment, but he was busy talking to Cloud. I nodded. "Sure."

Vincent and I left the house and walked until we came till the ocean. "How are you Vincent?" I ask, glancing over at him.

He gave a small shrug. "Better I believe. Have you….heard anything from Lucrecia?"

I shook my head. "No. I haven't heard from her since Sephiroth and I married."

He looked back out to the ocean.

"I'm sorry Vincent."

"It's not your fault. I go to the waterfall nearly every day…..I just want to see her one last time."

I sighed sadly. "I know. Sephiroth wants to see her again."

"How is he by the way?"

I grinned. "Same as always. Although we are thinking about another kid."

"Congratulations." I actually saw him give a very faint smile. "We should head back before they found out we're missing."

"I think I'll stay for a while."

He gave a simple nod and walked back to the house.

I sighed and breathed deeply. Suddenly, I felt a cool breeze brush past me and I followed the wind until I came near the mountain. The wind finally formed into not just one….but two figures.

My eyes widened. "A….Angeal?"

He smiled. "Hey kiddo."

Lucrecia smiled too. "It's nice to actually talk to you in person Shell."

"How come you didn't speak to us after we got married?" I ask.

"I thought we should leave you two alone for a while. I guess a while turned into 8 years." Lucrecia answered. "I was busy helping Angeal in the Lifestream."

I gave a simple nod. "How are things like in the Lifestream Angeal?"

He gave a shrug. "It's a beautiful place. People die nearly every day and they come to the Lifestream. Gets kinda boring though."

I laughed. "I guess I'll find out when I die."

Lucrecia approached me and suddenly hugged me. "Shell….this is the last time I am going to see you."

I returned the hug. "Wha…what?"

"I am going on a mission with Angeal and Minerva and I don't know how long I will be gone." She pulled back and smiled, brushing some hair away from my face. "But maybe someday we'll meet again." I felt her slide something into my hand. "Goodbye."

And with that…..both of them disappeared.

Still stunned, I collapsed onto my knees and began to cry.

…

"Has anybody seen Shell?" Tifa asks.

"She wanted to stay by the ocean a little longer." Vincent replied.

"I'll go get her." Sephiroth said and left the house with a second word.

Shell wasn't by the shore, but he found her near the mountain.

Everyone was surprised to see that the silver-haired man had carried back a crying Shell.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Tifa asks.

Shell took a couple deep breaths and spoke. "Lucrecia…she's…"

"What about Lucrecia?" Vincent asks.

"She said today was the last day she was going to see me. She said she was going on a mission with Angeal and Minerva and didn't know how long it would take." She answered and was set down on the couch. She clutched something in her hand.

"What's in your hand?" he asks.

"She gave it to me." She opened her palm.

In her hand was a charm-like object. It was black and red and had a single gem in the middle. "I don't know what it's for though."

"Maybe you'll find out in the future." Zack says.

Shell smiled and held the charm close to her. "Yeah."

….

Me: WHOOOT! This story is finished! Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy lately. There will NOT be a sequel to this. Again, sorry. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and reading this story!


End file.
